NinjaGo: Masters of Spinjitsu, New Allies
by LilacLuna14
Summary: You've seen the episodes; you know they're bringing in love for all of the ninja. All except Lloyd. But what would happen if the ninja met a new ally? Would she and Lloyd fall for eachother? And what would be the cost of protecting someone with powerful magic from a dangerous enemy? Find out in my story! Please read! Disclaimer: I don't own NinjaGo, but I do own Lilac!
1. Chapter 1

Lilac's P.O.V

I watch from the tree I was hiding in, camouflaged by the mirror – like silver fabric of my hunting clothes. Silver hunting boots, jegging pants, shirt, and hunting jacket. My mask, which covers the lower half of my face, and quiver are also made of the silver material are on. My bow and arrows, however, are not made of the reflecting silverness. My long, dark chocolate brown hair is woven into a braid down my back, gold and silver strands visible. When I see the ship's lights turn off, I jump from the limb I was watching from. I snuck through the shadows onto the hull of the giant warship. Wow, impressive, I think to myself. I find the door that leads to the kitchen, and use all of my willpower and a touch of magic to open it. I'm hoping that my wings will not pop out and whack something. That'd blow my cover. I creep over to the pantry, and open it the same way I did the other door. I check the time, seeing that it's eleven – thirty-five and I need to hurry. I grab a couple loafs of bread, they had tons. As well as the bread, I place four apples and a small hunk of cheese into my game bag. Sure, I hunt too, but it's easier to just get food this way. I can't make food appear, but I can make silver appear, so I always leave five coins in the pantries to make up for what I've stolen. The supermarkets don't take silver as payment, and banks make me nervous. Too much iron, bronze, and green paper. I am practically allergic to green paper. I quietly close the pantry, and am about to turn around when I feel a flashlight beam on my back. I freeze, calculating what I'll do next. "Turn around and put your hands up!" A light male voice orders. Aw, shit. Busted. I follow their instructions and and turn. I am shocked by who holds the flashlight. It's a young boy of about seventeen, so my age. He has light blonde hair, medium-pale skin, peridot green eyes, and is average height. He wears a peridot green ninja's gi with gold designs. He's pretty cute, handsome even. I don't want to, but I fire my silver powers momentarily at him. He stumbles back, and I see my chance. I bolt for the door, and get out onto the deck. The boy follows me, and I have no choice. I spread my wings and take to the sky, hoping to make it back to my camp. I look back slightly and see the boy looking dumbfounded. Damn you, Lilac! You got caught and revealed your powers! You are so massively screwed. It takes awhile, because my wings are weak from lack of use, but I get back to my camp. I, literally, drop out of the sky. My wings faltered. Thank God I was only three meters, or nine feet, off the ground when I fell. I brush myself off, and go by my fireplace. I start a fire, and toast a few pieces of bread after I smear some cheese onto them. While it toasts, I use my hunting knife to cut up the apple. I fill my water bottle with water from the stream, and use my magic to purify it. When the toast and cheese are done, I eat them and a few apple slices, washing it down with my water. I read by the fire for a few minutes after that, then I put it out and go into my tent to go to bed. I don't bother to change, my clothes are designed to keep me warm. They adjust to whatever temperature I want them to, so I almost never take them off. Only for washing and when I go swimming in the summer. I crawl under my sleeping bag, turn on my night lantern, and spread my security blanket, Blanky, over my arms. I've seen a lot of traumatizing things, so that's why I still need a security blanket. I fall asleep thinking about the young boy who caught me earlier.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I gape at the young girl as she flies off into the night. She was beautiful, with her dark chocolate brown hair, shaded grass-green eyes with silver flecks, pale skin, and strawberry red lips. She was on the short side, and looked to be about my age of seventeen. She wore silver hunting clothes that seemed to be made of a reflective material and a bow and quiver of arrows. But she had been stealing from us. And that was unacceptable, mostly. When I fell back, I hit the table and knocked it over. It made a loud bang, so I knew I'd woken the others up. By the time they got down here, the girl was only a silhouette against the moon. But her wings were clear. "What is that, a giant bird?" Kai asked me. "I – it was a girl. With wings and silver magic. She was stealing from us. I came down for a midnight snack, and caught her. I told her to turn around, and she did. Then she fired her freaky silver magic stuff into my face, and I crashed into the table. She got away. But her power was like mine, only silver and stronger." I say. "Well, then, we gotta find her!" Cole yells. He's shirtless, and still in his pajama shorts. They are black with white – gray stripes. I sleep in my gi, but the ninja sleep in pajamas like Cole's. "Yeah!" Jay yells. "Just let me get a snack." And he walks into the kitchen and to the pantry. He opens the door, and on one shelf are five silver coins. "Hey guys! Look what that girl left us!" Jay waved the coins in the air. He pocketed one, and threw one at each of the rest of us ninja. "Okay, now we go get that girl!" Jay yelled, his mouth stuffed full with chocolate. "Yes." Sensei Wu agreed. "When you find her, bring her here. We will decide what to do with her. Lloyd," He said, turning to me. "What did she look like?" He asks. "Well, um, she was short with dark chocolate brown hair, shaded grass-green eyes with silver flecks, pale skin, and strawberry red lips. She wore silver reflective camouflage, and had a silver-silver bow and quiver of arrows." I say. "Alright, boys, let's go! Get into your gis and suit up!" Kai yells. So we do. We all move together, and run through the forest. We search for hours, and are about to give up when Zane spots a clearing. "Look." He says, and points. There, in the clearing, is a tent made of silver fabric like the bow's handle.

Lilac's P.O.V.

Movement. I sense movement. Human movement around my tent. I react quickly but silently, sliding out of my sleeping bag and into my boots. I strap on my quiver, grab my bow, nock an arrow, and undo the zipper door. I jump out, and aim my bow at the first person I see.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

The girl jumps out of her tent, and fires a well aimed arrow at Cole. He ducks just in time, and the arrow hits a tree behind him. She nocks another arrow, and fires it at Kai. She keeps nocking arrows and firing them at us, but then Jay trips her. She stumbles, her bow slipping from her hands as she falls onto the ground. Cole runs over to her and grabs her wrists with one hand, the other rips off her quiver. He flings it aside, twists her around so he can see her face, and plants his knee onto her calfs. Cole then starts to punch her, yelling things like, "This is for the arrows you fired at me! This is for kicking me and Jay!" and on and on. The girl starts to get bruises, and about seven or eight cuts open up. One is a nasty-ish gash across her cheek. "Enough, Cole!" I shout. Cole looks up at me and drops the girl. She starts crying, softly, only noticeable by the tears running down her cheeks. "Look, ya see what you did to her? That's not right, man." I say. "It was an act of revenge!" Cole shouts. "It was an act of abuse! She's only, what, seventeen? That's not something Sensei would be proud of. We'll treat her nicely, take her back to the Bounty like Sensei said to." The girl looks at me gratefully, her tears slowing. Man, I gotta find out her name. She's intriguing. I want to protect this girl, no matter what the cost. I feel some sort of connection with her. What is your name? A voice says in my mind. I look at the girl. She is staring fixatedly at me. I know she has spoken to me using her magic. I think as hard as I can, Lloyd. What's yours? She responds with, Lilac. My name is Lilac. And I am very thankful for you standing up to that Cole to protect me. Then Jay is waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Lloyd, are ya there?" He says. I blink rapidly. "Yeah, what is it?" "We got problems. How do you expect to get this girl back to the Bounty? She seems like she can't walk." Jay says. Would it be OK if I carried you? I ask Lilac inside my mind. I guess. If your Sensei wants to see me, so be it. I can't talk, that Cole guy hit my voice box. I'll be fine soon. But, can you go into my tent and get my security blanket? I'm sorry to ask, but I've seen a lot a traumatizing things. So I walk into her tent and pick up the security blanket, then walk back outside. The ninja stare at me. "Uh, Lloyd, why do you have a blanket?" Cole asks. I glance at Lilac. Should I tell them? She looks at me. Yes. Tell them my name, too. I look back at my teammates. "Guys, this is Lilac. She has magic, and can speak to me telepathically. I can talk to her too. She says I can carry her back to the Bounty, but she wanted her security blanket first. She said she's seen a lot of traumatizing things." Cole looks from me to Lilac and back. "So, why didn't she just tell us that?" He asks. "Well, maybe you should ask yourself that question, because she says you hit her voice box and she can't talk for awhile." Cole glares at me. "Alright, let's go." He says and moves toward Lilac holding thick chains, a lot of them. "Woah, woah, woah, Cole. What the hell are you doing?" Kai asks. "Well, I don't want her to fire her freaky magic at us once she feels up to it." "Well, she ain't no farm animal, so let's not." Jay steps in. "Okay, fine, we'll compromise. I'll just use rope and tie her wrists, fair?" Cole says. It's fine, Lilac says to me. I sigh, and nod. As soon as Lilac's wrists are tied, I place her security blanket on her and ease one arm under her legs and one under her head. We run back to the Bounty, me making sure Lilac doesn't get hurt anymore. Sensei is pacing the deck when we arrive. I set Lilac down gently, and he comes over. "Is this her?" He asks. I nod. "What happened?" "Cole happened. She thought we were attacking her, so she attacked us. She fired a few arrows strait at Cole, and tripped him. And punched him. And so on. But then he grabbed her when she tripped and beat her up bad. She can't talk for a while because he hit her voice box. Her name is Lilac. I know because we can speak telepathically thanks to her magic." I answer. Sensei just nods and we take her to the sick bay. Nya helps to fix her up, feeding her some of our ambrosia. After a few hours, she's okay and can talk. We take her to the hull and stand around her. She sits on her knees, swaying slightly. "Okay, Lilac, explain. Tell us everything so we can decide what to do with you." Sensei says. Lilac takes a deep breath. "As you know, my name is Lilac, I have magic and wings, and I can speak telepathically with Lloyd. But this is what you don't know. I am a fairy, and I have the Silver power. It is much like Lloyd's Golden power, only stronger and silver. I also posses the powers of all elements, except the ability to make food. That's why I was stealing from you. I know it's not right, but I'm starving. I always leave the few silver coins, because I can easily create silver. Another thing: I am the goddess of harmony and the moon, the representation of the moon. Lloyd here, he is the sun god, and the representation of the sun. He's also my significant other." She says the last part slowly. I am shocked, as is everyone else. "I don't know too much else, but I know that people can tell what I would and wouldn't do after they've known me for awhile, and something is after me. I don't know what or why, but they are. They have a vast army, and the leader, the one really after me, I think his name is Luke, but he goes by Shadow Hunter. That's all I know." Lilac concludes. Wow, is all I can think. "What of your past?" Sensei asks. "I've seen a lot of traumatizing things in my past; that's all my past is. Traumatic." Sensei looks at the five of us ninja and Nya. "We will discuss in the back room. Come, pupils." And we follow him into the room. But, as he says "To be safe", Cole chains Lilac's wrists with long chains that connect into the floor so she can't escape. Once we are all in the back room, Sensei begins to talk. "She shows great potential. I want to make her the Silver ninja. She cab be your counterpart, Lloyd. You do share the connection of being each other's significant other." Cole looks ready to faint, Kai and Jay nod, Zane says, "That is a good idea.", and Nya smiles and says that she agrees. We walk back out to find Lilac making it snow, and making ice sculptures? "What the hell are you doing?" Cole screams. Lilac jumps so hard she makes a dent in her sculpture. "I was passing time creatively, and being nice." Now that I look closely, I see that each statue is of one of us! The one she dented was Cole's. Sensei u chains her hands, and she waves one at the sculpture of Cole. It fixes itself. "Lilac, we have decided to make you the Silver ninja, Lloyd's counterpart. Do you accept?" She smiles. "Yes." Then she waves her hands down her body and turns her clothes into a beautiful silver gi. It looks like mine, only completely silver, with ice blue and Aurora Borealis designs, and made for a girl. That's beautiful! I tell her. Thank you, she responds. "Lilac, you can have the guest bedroom. It's a little small, but-" "Oh, don't be silly. I lived in a tent for five years, for God's sake." So I show Lilac to the guest room. When I open the door, she waves her hand and everything cleans itself up and fixed itself to Lilac's taste. When done, it hade a silver twin bed with silver sheets and ice blue pillows, a silver desk and chair with a bookshelf, a little closet that was open with a full-size mirror and silver hangers, a small silver couch with silky-smooth and soft ice blue pillows, a silver TV, plush silver carpet, and Aurora Borealis wallpaper/paint. I was amazed that she could do that, and so quickly! There were even books on the bookshelf and pens, paper, art supplies, and other stationary at the desk! I wanted to ask her to remake our room, too. Lilac smiled. "Impressed?" She asked. "Yeah. Real impressed." Lilac laughed. "Well, I'll let ya settle in." "See ya 'round, ya buggin' shank." She says. "You like Maze Runner too?" I ask. "Yeah, I love to read. Bye!" She yelled as I walked down the hall. I'd closd jer door behind me, but I still heard her turn on her music. She began to sing along, and she was good! I laughed in spite of myself, and went back to our room for a quick rest. I was on guard tonight, so I needed as much sleep as I could get. I lay down, thinking it'd be impossible to get to sleep. But I did. I fell asleep dreaming about Lilac.

Cole's P.O.V.

Oh, damn, how much I hate that girl Lilac. I don't know why, exactly, but I hate her! And now she has to be part of our team?! I won't be able to live with it! Unless….. Well, I could just beat her every night. That'd make me feel better. I'll just have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone. If the others find out, I'm off the team for sure! I'll start tonight, I noticed that she talked about wanting to go for a walk after dinner. She said she usually does. Hmm…...


	2. Chapter 2

Lilac's P.O.V

I awoke to sunlight streaming through the window on the other side of the room. It was a happy sight for me, considering the events of last night. After dinner, I went for a walk in the woods. After maybe fifteen minutes, Cole tackled me in a small clearing and beat me up. He said if I told anyone I'd never see the moon again. That scared me terribly, so I didn't say a word.

I check the time on my clock. Five-thirty am. It's surprising to see the sun this early. Oh, well. I slip out of bed, and change into my skating clothes. They consist of a black tank top, a black skating jacket with a blue zipper and a blue sewn – on ribbon curling around my left arm, and a pair of black skating pants with a blue waist and a blue sewn – on ribbon winding around my right leg. I pull on my black leather boots, grab my skate bag and iPhone and tiptoe down the hall.

On the way out, I grab a pear to eat for breakfast. Once I'm outside, I create a silver bike with a silver basket at the front. I place my skate bag carefully into the basket and get onto the bike. I have a feeling I'm being watched, but I ignore it and pedal off to the NinjaGo City ice rink. When I get there, I rent the rink for this same time every day for the next year or so, get on my skates, and skate onto the ice to begin practice.

I start out slow, just warming up with a spiral. Then I land an axel perfectly, afterwards I do a half catchfoot.

By then I've warmed up enough to pull out the big guns. I do a quadruple axel, then a catchfoot, then a whole bunch of other extremely complicated moves. It's a while before I notice I am being watched. I look over and see Lloyd at the edge of the ice rink watching me with a smile on his face. "How long have you been watching?" I ask carefully as I skate over to him. "About, oh, the whole time." He says with a giant grin. "You're really good. Like, NinjaGo City Nationals good. That's the second highest competition in all of NinjaGo!" I blush. "Thanks!" "Ah, no prob. Hey, I play hockey. I could come and help you. The figure skaters go on right before the hockey players, so I picked up some stuff. I'm actually pretty ok. Even took some lessons. I can train you, on one condition." I raise an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?" He grins wickedly. "Avoid me!" He shouts and jumps onto the ice, skates already on, and starts to chase me around. Thankfully, from years and years of combat, my instincts told me to skate away as fast as I could. So I did. But, being a hockey player and all, Lloyd was fast. He was right on top of me in minutes.

But, thankfully, I managed to trip him. He face planted, and I skated off. But, again, he caught up with me. Only problem was the groove in the ice I didn't see up ahead. My skate hit it and I fell backwards, crashing into Lloyd in the process.

We fall backwards, and I landed on top of Lloyd stomach to stomach. He looks up at me, and I down at him. "Well, um, this is awkward." I get out. Lloyd just laughs, and eventually I do to. "Well, I'll just get up now." I say and start to. But as soon as my knees touch the ice, I slip and fall back down onto Lloyd, faces crashing together. I open my eyes to find that I accidentally kissed him! Oh, God, I'm so massively screwed. I pull away and scramble off Lloyd. "Oh my God, Lloyd, I'm so sorry!" I say quickly. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't know you were gonna crash right back on top of me! And that your face would land on top of mine." We both smile and sit up, and I check the time on my silver watch. It's seven o'clock. "Well, my rental's over. And we, uh, better get back before anyone starts to worry." "Ok." He says. I try to get up, and fail. Again. Lloyd is up on his feet and skating over to the edge. I try and fail once again to get up, and start to crawl over to the bordering wall. Then I feel hands, strong and sturdy hands, on my arms that pull me upright. "Careful. You don't wanna fall again." Lloyd says. "Thank you." I reply as we skate to edge and off the ice. We get out of our skates, and ride our bikes back home. We go in a peaceful silence until I decide to break it. "So, Lloyd, I have the rink rented at that same time every day for then next year or so. Do you wanna, uh, come practice with me?" He looks over at me, and a smile creeps onto his lips. "Sure! I can start to train you for Nationals. When you feel ready, we'll sign you up. They're in three or four months. And maybe we should keep the little 'incident' to ourselves, mkay, Lilac?" "Sure." Phew. Thank goodness he said yes. Now I may actually end up with a friend here! Only problem is, Cole still has it in for me. I don't know if I'll able to hide that incident from Lloyd. God, is this going to be impossible. After dropping our bikes, Lloyd and I walk inside, hand in hand. I trust him, and I can tell he trusts me, yet I'm keeping a secret from him? Well, I'll get by. I just have to wait and see what tonight, and tommorow, will bring.


	3. Author's note

Hi everyone! I'm so glad you readers are enjoying my writing! I wanted to clear up a few things quickly since I've gotten a couple of questions. One, Cole is **not **abusive or anything, and you'll find out why soon. Two, I don't mention anything about Lilac having anymore cuts and bruises because of... something you find out at the end of chapter 3, which I will upload next. Three, Luke the Shadow Hunter is **not **Luke from Percy Jackson. I just needed a name and I was reading Percy Jackson so I used Luke. Four, the plot is complex and will take many chapters. Many chapters means lots of writing, which means you'll all have to sit tight while I write them. Chapter four should be up sometime soon, most likely on Wednesday. Again, thank you to all of my readers!

Oh, by the way, I will be posting a new story called Fandom High soon. The characters in this story will be in it, but this story has nothing to do with the Fandom High story. Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 3

In this chapter, there are some spoilers for the Maze Runner trilogy. Also, a bit of other stuff. Nothing bad, just be aware. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lilac, Crystal Shimmerfrost, and the Shadow Hunter Luke. Enjoy!

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

When Lilac and I walk into the kitchen, her first, the other ninja just stare at us like we're crazy. Thank God we weren't holding hands when we walked in. Kai is the first to speak. "Uh, where have you two been?" I open my mouth to speak, but Lilacs already talking a mile a minute. "Relax, Kai, we were just at the ice rink. I figure skate, and you all probably know that Lloyd plays hockey and figure skates a bit." I close my mouth silently. "Well, I'm going to go change. And probably shower." I say and walk off. Then I remember her. I pause, and spin on my heel. "Uh, Lilac, do you need to shower or change or anything?" She looks up at me. "I s'pose I should, but I'll wait. You go first." "Ok. I'll be fast." And I run to the shower. I don't want to be rude, so I take my clothes and such with me. I take a five-minute shower, hop out and into my clothes, and dash down the hall. Jay looks at me. "Wow, Lloyd, that was really fast." "I told Lilac I'd be fast, so I was. Where is she, anyway?" I notice she isn't there. "Oh, well she went to hang out in her room while waiting." "Oh, ok." And I walk down to her room. I hear music from under the door. And a voice singing along. I recognize the song to be Immortals, by Fall Out Boy. I listen to the lyrics.

_They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be. I'm glad to hate you, but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher, of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog, of all your fever dreams. I am the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass, glass, glass. Il, try to picture me without you but I can't. 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now, pul, the blackout curtains down. Just not for long, for long! We could be immortals, immortals, immortals, immortals._

I inch the door open quietly, and begin to think. I know that the ninja are all blessed mortals, and Nya and I are semi-mortals, but what is Lilac? Mortal? Semi-mortal? Or, even, immortal? Being immortal is extremely rare. The only known immortals are Lieutenant Crystal Shimmerfrost and Queen Lilac Luna Neptune.

Now that I realize, the immortal Queen Lilac has the almost exact same powers, appearance, and personalality as the Lilac I am watching right now. Right down to the wings. But Queen Lilac is queen of the universe, and has a lot of responsibilities to take care of, so she could not ever, in a million years, be my Lilac. Or can't she. Apperently, the immortal Queen Lilac Luna Neptune went missing a few months ago. Or maybe years, I don't know.

_We could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long!_ And the song finishes. Lilac finally sees me there, and blushes profusely. "How much of that were you here for?" I smile. "About all of it. You have a great voice. I came to tell you that I'm done in the shower. It's all yours." She smiles. "Thanks." Then Lilac grabs a small stack of clothes and toiletries, and heads out past me to the shower. I steal a glance at her, and notice that she stole one at me. Then she ducks into the small bathroom and closes the door. I head to the kitchen and heat up some of Zane's leftover pancakes. Approximately ten minutes after going into the bathroom, Lilac comes out in a pretty silver gi, ready for the day. Walking across the room, she waves a hand at the pancakes, and they place themselves on a plate. In seconds, they are warm enough for her, and the plate drifts over to her hands. She walks briskly outside.

Me being me, I instantly stand up and throw away my plate. "I'm going to go talk to her." Before I can be outside, though, I hear Jay snicker and whisper to Cole, "Oooo, someone has a crush." But I don't care. I see Lilac sitting on the rail of the Bounty, eating in silence. "Hey." I say. She jumps so hard she almost falls over the side. "Hi." "Training soon. You in?" I ask. She looks at me and grins wickedly. "You bet." She eats the rest of her breakfast, and then I hear the ninja coming on deck.

"Okay, Lilac, let's see what you've got." Kai challenges, and gets into a fighting stance. Lilac does the same. Kai makes the first move towards Lilac, and she just veers to the side. She kicks Kai, and he's stunned for a second. During that second, Lilac grabs Kai's arm and judo flipps him over her shoulder, braid swinging backward. Kai gets up and trips her, but she's fast. She catches her balance, and whips into a silver spinjitsu tornado. A SILVER SPINJITSU TORNADO! She already knows spinjitsu!

I am awed. Kai falls on the ground, done. All of us look at Lilac like she's insane. "Lilac, what are you? Mortal, semi-mortal, or immortal?" Zane asks. She looks at us. "Semi-mortal." She answers. But I see she has her fingers crossed. _Goddammit! _I shriek inside my head. _Lloyd, I can hear you. _She says inside my mind. Oh, God. I forgot about the telepathy thing that we can can do. But I saw her fingers. She is not semi-mortal. She's lying.

"Wow, okay, that's just plain weird. You already know spinjitsu, Lilac? What, are you an undercover agent or something?" Cole says. "Woah, Cole, she's fine." Kai says. "We'll just let her train us, and train with us. Okay? She's only semi-mortal like Lloyd. She isn't dangerous." "Wow, Kai, thanks." Lilac says.

"Welcome, Lilac. Why don't we just keep on training. I noticed your fighting transitions are not as sharp and swift as they could be." Lilac smiles. "Thanks. And okay." So we commence the training. The others and I, minus Cole, helped Lilac work on sharpening her transitions. She taught us some pretty incredible moves. I was afraid that these would all be wasted and used for nothing, but then I remember Lilac said something about a Shadow Hunter named Luke being after her.

"Okay, we're done, go to your rooms idiots." Cole says. "Good that." I say, and head off. "Maze Runner? You read it too?" Lilac asks me. "Yeah. It's awesome. Except for the fact that practically every one except Thomas and Minho dies." She smiles. "Wow, that's depressing." She's about to go into her room, but I catch her forearm. "Can we talk?" "Sure. Come on into the Lilac Cave." And so I go into the 'Lilac Cave'. Lilac's room is pretty clean, but there are a few giant stacks of books on the floor. She turns. "Do you mind if I change quickly?" "No. I'll look away." "Okay. But I swear to God, if I see you looking you are dead. Ya hear?" She says, back to me. "Got it." I keep my eyes covered, the sounds of clothes being pulled off and then on are in the background. "Okay, you can look now." She says. I turn, and my breathe is taken away.

Lilac is in an ice blue, off shoulder, long-backed, short-sleeved top with a hint of a sweetheart neckline, navy blue legging shorts, slippers, and her hair is in a messy side braid. "Wow, you look nice." I say, and she just laughs. "I'm not supposed to, I'm supposed to look thrown together." She sits on her couch. "You can come on over." Lilac says to the awkwardly standing me, so I do. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" "Well, I wanted to play a game where we each get to ask each other one question, and you have to answer truthfully. You ask me a question first." "Okay. Lloyd, what has happened in your life so far?"

Woah, man she hit me with a deep one. "Okay. Well , as you know, I am semi-mortal, but I was supposed to be just a gifted and blessed mortal. But, about two or three weeks before I was supposed to be born, my mom got sick. Deathly sick. The doctors said she was dying, and that I would die with her before I could be born or saved. My dad was terrified, and so he appealed to the gods for help. He was high in their favor, so Queen Lilac Elza Luna Neptune made my mother immortal for two years. My DNA was changed to that of a semi-mortal, and so I am one. My mother got to watch me grow up for two years, with Queen Lilac's help. But then two years were over. My mother's immortality slipped away, and we were afraid she would regain her sickness. But she didn't. Though short, her two years of immortality healed her. She's still alive today, thanks to some special medications from Queen Lilac and her friend Crystal Shimmerfrost."

Through my story, I noticed that every time I said Queen Lilac or anything related to her, Lilac flinched ever so slightly. "Now I ask you a question, and you have to answer me honestly." "Okay, just get on with it." "Lilac, what is your classification? Mortal, semi-mortal, or immortal? I won't tell anyone." She sits up strait, and takes a long, deep breath. "I presume you are asking me this question because you saw my fingers when I answered Zane. Is that so?" "Yes. Now answer, please!" She groans, and looks me directly in the eyes. "Lloyd, I am immortal."


	5. Chapter 4

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

_"Lloyd, I'mean immortal." _Her words echo around in my head. "Lloyd. I've told you and the others before. When we first met. Yesterday. You lost almost everything I told you all overnight. Through dreams, I suckered out the memories. Please, don't tell anyone. I know it's a shock, for me to be Queen Lilac Elza Luna Neptune, but-" "Woah, woah, woah. YOU are Queen Lilac Elza Luna Neptune?" She nods "Okay, wow, I can't-don't, in fact-belive a word you just said. Show me your wings and dress you wore when I was seven and you appeared to me and talked with me and my family, when you told Cal he had to leave."

Cal is my older brother, and he had a very strong magic. Queen Lilac said that he had a sole purpose in the fairy army as a general, so he left when I was seven. Lilac just stands up and looks to the sky. "Close your eyes." She says. So I do. Even closed, I see the brilliant flash of white light meaning a god's true form being present. Then it stops, and I open my eyes.

Standing before me is the Queen Lilac I saw on the day Cal left, right down to the makeup.

She's in the ice blue, off-shoulder dress she wore with a three-inch tall strap of fabric cut out on both arms, a slit in the skirt from the knee down, hair in a messy braid over her shoulder, silver high heels, silver eyeliner, Aurora Borealis purple and green fading eyeshadow, black mascara, ice blue and silver sparkles on her face, and shiny strawberry red lipstick. Exactly her.

"God, it is you, Lilac." She smiles. "Here." She holds out her hand, and drops something into mine. I open my palm and look in wonder a her gift to me. It's a neclace, one with that cool sun and crescent moon combination, just without the weird faces. On the moon is a lilac flower, and on the sun is a lloyd fern. The sun is lit up gold while the fern is lit up peridot greed. The moon is lit up silver and the lilac is lit up lilac purple. They glow like magic, which I can see they have in them. "They reflect the amount of power we each have. If your or my power is going away, then the glow will begin to move downwards until it's gone. I have one too."

"Why would you give this to me, of all of us?" I ask. "Because I actually trust you, since I've known you your entire life. Now, close your eyes so I can change back." She says. I slide my lids shut. Even with them closed, I still see the blinding light and feel the cold of her powers.

When it stops, I open my eyes again. Lilac is back in her pj's.

"Hey, Lilac? Can I ask you something?" "Uh, sure, I guess?" She sounds a bit nervous. "Is it normal to have a tattoo that appeared when you unlocked your powers and glows when you use them?" She states at me. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I have one." I say and pull up the right side of my shirt, showing my tatoo. It's a sun outlined in peridot green with a gold, peridot green outlined fern in the middle. "Yes, it's usual. Most people with elemental powers have a tatoo." "Do you have one?" I ask Lilac as I pull my shirt back down.

She nods, and pulls the right shoulder and shoulder's back of her shirt down, and turns around so I can see. I stand up and walk over. Her tatoo is a beautiful silver, ice blue, and Aurora Borealis green and purple butterfly. "Wow. Yours is way nicer than mine." Lilac laughs, and pulls her shirt up. "Come on. The guys'll kill you if they find you've been in my room for this long. Goodnight!" She says, pushing me to the door. "Goodnight!" I say and close it. I then go back to my room and go to bed.

**Lilac's P.O.V.**

Well, that went well. I didn't plan on any of them knowing until later. Except Sensei, as he already knows. I look at the time. Eight-thirty. Man, is it really this early? Well, I'll just go on to bed anyways.

I slip under my covers and turn out the lights.

I begin to have a nightmare. I'm stranded out in the open, in a large stone fortress. It's underground, I can tell. I hear menacing laughing, and then I see a long, large shadow. Luke, the Shadow Hunter, moves throughout the rooms and into a prison-like cell. There's a person in there, but I can't tell who. "All is going to plan, so sit tight. You'll be in there until we catch her." Then Luke walks off.

I follow him into another room, where it looks like they have some sort of glass tank with many wires, control panels, and other things attached. "How is the power draining device coming?" Luke asks someone in there.

"It's going well." A metalicy voice responds. A figure steps out of the shadows. It's General Cryptor. "I've also upgraded us to be able to tell when things have traces of magic, sir, to help us find where she has been." Luke smiles. "Good, Cryptor. Now keep at it. I have, ah, something to attend to." Cryptor nods, bows, then walks off to resume his building.

Luke walks off and I follow. He ends up leading me into yet another cold, dark, damp room. There is someone else in there, someone whose hands are chained to the wall behind them. I walk closer and find it to be a girl of about my age, maybe a little younger, with red hair, warm brown eyes, tan skin, and small yet sharp features. She's average height, and is wearing a tatered orange ninja's gi. Through the tears, I see many cuts and bruises as well as a tattoo of a circle of amber on her collar bone. It's surrounded by all of the other elements, showing that hers is the power of amber.

Luke walks over to the trapped girl. She begins to struggle against her bonds, but to no avail. "Well, Skylor, this is the thousandth time I will tell you that struggling is pointless," Luke creates a knife out of shadows and cuts Skylor across the cheek. She screams in pain, and I find myself screaming too. "Because you're going to die anyways. Just as soon as we have the others. Then the REAL fun can begin. Enjoy your pain, Skylor. It will only continue once I have Kai in my hands." Skylor gasps. "Don't you dare do anything to him, you….you monster!" Skylor shrieks, close to tears and still struggling. Luke turns, shoulders scrunched with anger. He throws the knife at Skylor's arm, and it lodges itself there. She screams and screams and screams from the pain, and I do too. Luke walks out of Skylor's cell, and I scam myself awake.

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

I was having trouble sleeping. I'd been awake just thinking and practicing my powers. I looked at my clock. Two-thirty. Great. Suddenly I hear screaming. Female screaming, coming from a room close to mine. Nya's room is at the other end of the hall from the one the screaming is coming from, so that means it's Lilac screaming.

I jump out of bed, open my door, run to her room, and throw her door open. She's laying in bed, sleeping but screaming. I run over to her as she finally wakes up. I place my hands on her shoulders. "Lilac, are you okay? What happened?" "I-it w-was just a n-nightmare. I-I'm okay." I take my hand off her shoulders and sit down next to her while sliding the remaining arm around her shoulders. Then the other ninja, minus Cole, burst into the room. "Hey, you guys okay? What was the screaming about? You weren't doing anything, were-" "Kai!" I shout. "God, no, we weren't. Lilac just had a nightmare. That's all." "Well, what did you see?" Zane asks. "Kai, you're going to want to hear this. Do you know anyone named Skylor?" Lilac asks. "Yes. Why?" Kai says. Lilac takes a deep breath. "The Shadow Hunter has her." Kai stands there looking at Lilac like he's ready to die, his face drained of blood. " S-skylor. No, you're making it up, he can't have her. Not Skylor, no!" Kai shouts the last part, the edge in his voice working up to it.

"Kai, I'm so sorry. We'll get her back, I promise. We just have to train more, be sure we're ready. Okay?" Lilac says. Kai nods and sniffs, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jay puts an arm around him. "She'll be OK, Kai, you picked a tough one to love." Kai sighs. "We should all go back to bed. Goodnight." Everyone echos his goodnight and files out. As I start to leave, Lilac grabs my hand and pulls me back. "Stay with me. Please." She says. "Always." I close the door and walk to her bed. She's on top of her covers, so we pull them back and both slide under. Lilac rests her head and a hand on my chest, my arm around her and hand on hers. Soon, I hear her quiet, even breathing and know she's asleep. I soon close my eyes too, and am out like the sunset when it fades.

*Now, Imma tell you that no 'Funny Business' happens between Lloyd and Lilac. I got the idea for this from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire from when Katniss wakes up screaming and Peeta comes in and comforts her. Well, sorry it's been so long, ninjas!(Imma call all of you readers my ninjas.) I'll try and update again soon! LilacLuna14 out!*


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'm in a play with tons of practices, I was on vacation, school is becoming demanding, etcetera. So anyways, I'm reading The Mortal Instruments series and have decided to base some scenes and chapters off of scenes and chapter from the books and movie. Just a heads up. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lilac. I own Lilac. You can't steal her. She is MY character.

-Lilacluna14

Lilac's P.O.V.

It's been a week since I had my Skylar nightmare. Lloyd is actually a very impressive and good figure skater, and is a big help in preparation for the competition. Everything was, is, going smoothly. Up until now.

I wLilac he control room, the bridge if you will, when this loud and annoying beeping sound went off. I went over to investigate.

Sure enough, there were Shades, Shadow warriors, outside the Bounty. "Guys!" I screeched. They all came in, and just had time to ask what happened when the first fire bomb crashed through the wall.

We were all knocked backwards, and there was a lot of smoke and smoldering ruin around us. Then a second, third, even fourth came, spread to different parts of the Bounty. "Run!" Jay yelled. I ran, behind everyone else, as we got to the side of the main deck and jumped over, jumped to safety. Well, if safety means getting some cuts and bruises and a sprained ankle of two as you watch your home explode.

Only Nya and Cole had sprained ankles, so it wasn't too bad. "What now?" I asked. Jay looked over at me, and everyone else. "To the woods. Deep in, maybe twenty or thirty minutes, is a clearing where I set up a sort of safe camp. There's provisions and a couple of first aid kits, as well as clothes and weather-proof tents." Lloyd noded. "Okay. Jay, you help Nya. I'll help Cole. Kai, you in front, then Zane. Lilac, you bring up the rear. Okay?" "Wait, but what about Sensei?" Cole says. "Remember, Cole, he, Garmadon, and Misako left to go to the Dark Island to decontaminate it so people can live on it. They'll be fine." Kai said.

I hesitate. "All right." And we set off.

Elsewhere

The machine shut down on the sprite, who lay dead on its floor. The broken wires sparked and flared. "No no no no no!" Luke shouted. He whirled on Cyrus. "Why didn't it work? What did you do wrong?" "Calm down, please, sir. I realized that this cannot be built to steal power, and I know how to get her's. I found out recently from our little bird that miss Queen Lilac has channeled most of her magic into her prized snowflake necklace. We get that, it's game over for the world. The catch is, only she can take it off. We have to go to extreme measures to get it. Even if it means the truth. We know she is close friends with the boy. He can be used." A wicked smile spread across Luke's face. "Yes. But I will send a few, ah, surprises their way to ensure their affection." And he walked off. Cyrus stood there, knowing that his help and machines were no longer needed.

With the Ninja

Lloyd's P.O.V.

After about half an hour or so, we made it to the camp. It was small, and near a beach. "Hmm, I think we need to fix this place up." Lilac and I said in unison."You have an idea?" She asked. "Yup." "Well, visualize it." I did. She waved her hands, and my creation appeared before all of eyes.

It was a giant stone cathedral-looking castle. It was about thirty stories high, and seventeen rooms across. It had a few tall towers with one room that could fit about two of the other rooms. One of the towers was made of ice. "Wow, Lloyd, just, wow." Lilac breathed. I motioned to the others. "C'mon. Let's go inside, get everyone fixed up, and pick rooms. Okay?" Kai noded.

After we went inside, explored the matrix of halls and rooms, fixed everyone up, and picked rooms, Lilac was in the tower I designed for her, the ice one, and I was in a room on the same level as the other ninja. Nya also had a tower room, like Lilac. I didn't tell her about the hidden rooftop garden I had created. I'd show her soon. She supplied us all with clothes and such, and we all settled in. Her ice skating was forgotten for now, we had bigger problems at hand.

Later, we were sitting in the dinning room eating snacks. I was eating a donut, as were Kai and Jay, Zane was eating a grapefruit, Cole was eating cake, Nya was eating a red sugar cookie, and Lilac was eating feta cheese. She was wearing a black, silky, free-flowing top that was off one shoulder, leather pants, and leather boots. Of course, she also wore her snowflake necklace, which seemed like it glowed nowadays, and her hair was in loose curls. "So," Zane began. "What should we do now?" He asked. That was when the beeping interrupted us. I jumped to my feet. "I had Lilac install sensors like on the Bounty. There are Shades nearby." Everyone else jumped up and grabbed weapons. Lilac took a belt of silver knives, a crystal sword, and a silver and crystal bow and four dozen arrows. I took a few gold and silver knives and two gold katanas. Everyone else took knives and their own personal weapons. We sprinted off, Lilac and I leading.

The Shades were in a large building, and we paused outside the entrance. Lilac charged in, followed by the others, but Kai pulled me aside before we went in. "What is it about her?" He asked. "She's brave." He snorted. "We're all brave, idiot, we're ninja." "No, she's different. She's special, and notices the smaller things in life. She's careful, agile, fast, strong, kind-hearted, good with weapons, and dead smart." I started to walk inside, but then paused and leaned over to Kai. "Oh, and she's beautiful." Then we ran on inside. The battle was raging, and everyone was fighting.

I joined Jay in a spot near Lilac with a lot of Shades. The gold, silver, and crystal weapons are the things that can dissolve them. Lilac, clearly, likes to show off. At one point when she knew I was looking, she did a pivot launch into a triple backward aerial flip, firing a dozen or so arrows in the process. I cut through more Shades that anyone could probably want to see in their lifetimes. What I noticed about them was that they seemed very set on Lilac.

I end up back to back with her many times, and we watch each other's backs. Then, I see a Shade coming up behind me. It hurls a rock at the ground, towards my ankle, and the same time a bronze-ish knife sails through the air to Lilac's wrist. I see her start to deflect it, and then the rock makes me trip. I stumble and trip, taking Lilac down with me. We end up how we did on the ice, at the ice rink when we fell, her on top of me. Almost immediately we hop up and resume fighting, a light blush on my and her cheeks.

It takes at least an hour to cut through these many Shades, and reinforcements are coming in. Zane throws down some sort of powder, and we all return home. Thankfully, that powder also got out the people we couldn't.

We end up in the kitchen, and our weapons go off to clean up. We start to, when it looks like Lilac gets dizzy. She starts to fall, quickly loosing consciousness, and Jay and I catch her. I get a look at her wrist, the one I thought the knife hadn't hit. I was wrong. The flesh it black and rotting, with silver ichor dripping out. Lilac fades completely as we rush her to the hospital ward. On the way, Cole also faints. That leaves us with two less fighters and two unconscious people.

Great.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! I have about the next ten or so chapters planned out, but I'm open to requests for chapters sixteen on. I plan to do about thirty to thirty-five chapters, then write a couple of sequels. Okay, so I'll just shut the cap up now, and get to the story. Enjoy! -Lilacluna14

**Lilac's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes ever so slightly, and am struck by bright sunlight. Amid the sunlight is person. Lloyd. And Jay. They were talking softly, when Jay noticed I was awake. "Hey, she's waking up!" Lloyd rushes over to me. "Lilac, how do you feel?" I try to sit up and fail, so I settle for propping myself up on my elbow. "Fine, but what happened?" Lloyd looks down. "You got a nasty wound from that knife, and there were a few poison spikes lodged in you. Cole got one or two as well. Zane split a wire, and Jay, Kai, and I got a couple of little cuts. Nothing major. You'll need to rest here for a bit, then you can go shower and change and such. Nya did change your clothed, though. You've been out for about three days." "Three DAYS?!"

I shriek. "Yes, but it's been peaceful. We had contact with Sensei, and he and Garmadon think we should move their school here. They had about fifty to seventy people our age apply, so we agreed. Is that okay? You don't have to teach if you don't want to, but-" "Lloyd!" He stares at me. "I think it's a great idea. When are they coming?" "A week." Jay pipes up.

"Okay, that's plenty of time. I'm just gonna," I get the covers off me, and swing my legs to the edge. Then I pull them to the floor. The minute I put weight on them, they collapse from under me. "Get up." I say from the floor. Lloyd takes my arms and pulls me up to my feet. "Thanks." I start to walk on my own, and stumble a little. "Oh, no, Lilac. There'll be none of that." Lloyd says, pulling one of my arms around his shoulders so that he is supporting me. "I'll walk you to the bathroom." Seeing my worried expression, he says, "I'm not going to come in." "Okay, I'll just go." Jay says, and gets up and leaves.

Lloyd walks me to the bathroom. "Thank you. I'll meet you in an hour?" Lloyd smiles. "Sure. There are clothes and a brush in there." Then he leaves. I close the door, slide out of my clothes, turn on the shower, and step into the warm rain. For about half an hour I just stand and sit, then I decide to get clean. I step out, with the water off, and wrap myself into the soft folds of a towel.

Once I'm dry, I look at the at the clothes. They are a silver off-one-shoulder top, black leather pants, and a pair of black leather boots. I pull on the clothes, brush my hair, curl it, apply light makeup (just for the fun of it), and head downstairs to meet Lloyd. Passing in the hallway, I see Kai.

"Hey, Lilac? Can I talk to you?" "Uh, sure. What do you need?" I ask, turning to face him. He takes a step closer. "I think you need to leave." I'm taken aback. "Wait, what?" " You heard me. Sure, you can fight, but I think it's clear that this Shadow Hunter guy wants you and your powers, so all we're doing is protecting you. You're deadweight, a useless immortal." "I am not useless!" I half-shout. "And if you were half as incredible, brave, and strong as you pretend to be, you'd admit-" "What. What would I admit?" I'm silent for a second, adding to a dramatic pause. "That you're just jealous that Lloyd is spending a bit more time with me since I'm new here and not so much you, and you don't like me because of it, and-" I never get finish, because Kai wraps a hand around my throat and pins me to the wall. "You don't know anything." Kai says through gritted teeth. "I may be slightly jealous, but-"

"Kai! That's enough! Let her down." Kai turns his head sharply, and sees Lloyd. He releases my throat, and I drop down about five inches. I gasp for air, and stagger to my feet. Lloyd strides forward to Kai. "Really, there was no need for that. Now, get." He says, flicking his wrist in the direction for Kai to go. He does.

Lloyd rushes to me, back on the ground from loss of air making my knees decide to buckle underneath me. "Lilac, are you alright?" I nod. "Yes. Thank you." He helps me up, and takes my hand. We walk out.

"Hey, you're quiet. Are you sure you're alright?" "Well, yeah, sort of. I seem like I am getting hurt considerable amounts of time, and you all keep having to take care of me. If anything, you guys should be getting hurt and me taking care of you because I'm immortal. It takes a lot to hurt us few immortals. I don't mean you should actually all get hurt, I just mean, you know," Lloyd nods. "Yeah. So, the plans for the new school are in the living area. If you want to teach, Nya and Zane think you should teach archery/weaponry, art, and self-sufficient survival. Is that okay?" "Yeah, I'll totally teach. It sounds fun! We just can't, you know, tell them I'm immortal. And everyone else. No one but you, since I've known you your whole life. What are you going to teach?" I ask, smiling. "Well, I was going to assist you in weaponry, since I can't do archery, and I was going to do P.E. and arithmetic/math." "Oh, awesome!"

We arrive at one of the lounge areas, the one with the school plans, and sit there. Lloyd and I go over plans, talk, and eat until about ten-thirty. I stretch my arms up. "Well, it's late, so I'm going to go to bed. 'Night." I get up to leave. "Hey, wait!" Lloyd says, catching my wrist. He stands up with me. "At least let me walk you to your room. This Shadow Hunter dude kinda scares me, and I don't we anything to happen to you. Or your magic." He says the last part quickly.

I smile. I find myself smiling a lot now, which is nice since before meeting the ninja I hadn't had much of a reason to smile. "Well, then, come on. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." I start walking, and he catches up to me and takes my hand. We walk to my room, hand in hand.

We pause outside my door. "Well, goodnight, Lloyd." I say. "'Night, Lilac." I close my door. I lean my back against it, and wait until I hear Lloyd's footsteps echo away. I notice I am spending more time with him, and we are growing closer. Could I be falling in love?


	8. Chapter 7

**Lilac's P.O.V.**

During the prep week leading up to the arrival of the students, I spent almost every waking moment of every day with Lloyd planning since we are going to be helping each other out in our classes. He's going teach with me in weaponry and self-sufficient survival, and I him in math. I suck at arithmetic, but I'm good with decimals, geometry, fractions, and algebra. On the day that students arrive, they will settle in and classes with start the next day.

Lloyd and I didn't stick around for the welcome, since we still had some planning and organizing to do. The students arrived on a Sunday, so classes start on Monday.

On Monday morning, I pull on the clothes I've decided will be my teaching attire: the silver off-one-shoulder top, black leather pants, and black leather boots from last week.

At eight-fifteen, Lloyd and I are in the beginning fitness room. All of the students in survival and weaponry have to take this class so that they have the muscles to use the weapons and the skill and agility to learn to survive. At eight-thirty the class assembles.

Once everyone is quiet, I begin my introduction. "Hello, and welcome to your fitness class. My name is Lilac, and this is Lloyd. We may be seventeen and eighteen, but we are also your teachers. You can address us by these names, nothing too formal. Now, to start, each of you is going to individualy run a lap. We will time you, and you will tell us your name and age at the end. Now, who wants to go first?"

An average height boy with black hair and blue eyes steps forward. "Okay. Ready, set, GO!"

He sprints off as I start the timer. It takes him a total of seventy-three point five seconds to run his lap. "My name is Tyler, and I'm eighteen."

We keep doing this until all fifteen of them have gone. Their names are Tyler, Aprilia, Crystallia, Johanna, Jonathan(Jon), Jack(son), Patrick, the twins Kayla and Layla, Lynn, Madi, Morgan, Sander, Casey(A boy), and Ron. Most of them were nice, though Tyler, Lynn, Morgan, and Patrick were a little cold and very boastful and arrogant. Because of that, I may or may not have made them run three extra laps in the fifty-lap jog we did. Lloyd and I did it with them, because we're that nice.

We beat them all.

For the next three or so weeks, everything went smoothly. Though something did seem off about that one Jon guy. He was eighteen, and built like an ox. He was always winking at me, and asking me to come tell him if he was doing things right. Morgan was doing the same thing to Lloyd.

Meanwhile, my other classes were going well. Art was fun with Madi, the twins, Crystallia, and Aprilia in it, arithmetic, and survival. They were all very good students.

One night, about four or five weeks after classes started, I was in my room grading papers from my survival quiz on berries, and whether you can eat them or not, when my lights went out. I felt myself move position, and arms against my biceps. "Lloydddddd!" I shout as the lights come on, revealing a smirking Lloyd holding on to me. "Whatttttttt?" He says, imitating my tone. "Let go." "Aww, you ruined my fun." He says as he does as I asked. "Now, come on, I have to show you something." Lloyd takes my hand, and starts to pull me out the door. "But, Lloyd, I have to grade papers! I have classes tomorrow, and people expecting their grades, and it's about eleven-fourty-five, and I still have at least ten to grade."

Lloyd makes a pouty face. "But it's almost your birthday!"

I turn sharply. "How did you know?"

He smiles. "Um, lucky guess? You told me when I was littler. Now, c'mon."

And he succeeds in pulling me out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Peoples, I'm so predictable that most of you can probably guess what's about to happen. By the way, I'm totally coping off of The Mortal Instruments. DO NO JUDGE! I'm also going to try to be super detailed, and I will onky do no P.O.V.s for chapter that have things like this in them. Disclaimer: I don't own NinjaGo, or The Mortal Instruments. I OWN LILAC! NO STEALING! Thanks! –LilacLuna14 **

** No one's P.O.V.**

"Lloyd! Where are we going?!" Lilac asked for the millionth time since Lloyd had pulled her out of her room. "Lilac, we're almost there! So please, shut up and trust me!" She sighed. "Okaaaaay." Lilac was about to say something when Lloyd turned sharply and opened a large, dark brown door with a design of gold and green leaves with lilac purple and silver flowers. He opened the door.

Behind it was the most beautiful garden Lilac had ever seen. Tons of green vines hung overhead, making a canopy of many colours with their blossoms of honeysuckle, jasmine, and other flowers. Small will-o'-the wisp looking things floated around, along with fireflies and butterflies. Many potted and in-ground plants littered the area, from ferns to cacti to water flowers. There was a small spiral staircase with plans at the top that Lloyd seemed to be steering her towards. "This is… breathtaking." Lloyd smiled. "Glad you like it, since I had you unknowingly create it for you." "Whatever." Lilac said, sticking her tongue out at him.

The climbed the staircase, where there was a platform at the top. Spread out on the ground was a very pretty gold and silver blanket, and on it was a picnic basket. The basket's contents were lain around it, consisting of hummus, pita bread, feta cheese, olives, pears, Coke, Yorks, and mango sorbet ice cream with a package of blue and purple candles, along with a lighter, next to it. "Oh my God, Lloyd, you didn't have to!" Lilac said. "Yes, yes I did. Not bad, huh?" "Not at all, especially for someone who was expecting nothing. This is great." They went and sat down, eating and talking, for a long time. At twenty minutes 'till two in the morning, they had sorbet with candles. It only took Lilac ten minutes to eat the giant serving of hers, and when done laughed heartedly as Lloyd got brain freezes a lot! Soon, they were just talking.

Then the clock stuck two. Lloyd looked over at Lilac. "Two o'clock." He said. "Watch this." He pulled her up so she was standing next to him on the staircase. The moon shone over some moon lilies Lloyd had pointed out while they were talking, and one by one they were blooming. Their blossoms were magnificent and beautiful. Lloyd smiled at her face of awe, wonder, and amazement. She looked to him as he raised his palm to reveal an elegant silver hair comb with moon crystals and solidified moon lilies inlaid in it.

"Oh, Lloyd, it's beautiful. Thank you." Lilac said as he place the comb behind her ear. He leaned over slightly, as did she, but then they heard a soft flap of wings. "Oh, well that's Zane's falcon. He and the others are probably watching us by now." Lloyd said, looking at the bird. He looked at her again. "It's probably a good idea for us to go." After a moment's hesitation, Lilac nodded. Lloyd began to slowly decend the spiral staircase, one hand on the rail and the other on the inner beam.

After a couple of stairs had been passed, Lilac decended as well. She was right behind Lloyd, and at the bottom stair still was. He didn't move the arm on the inner beam in time, and Lilac moved toward the outside rail to go around him. But, hastily, Lloyd moved in the same direction. Lilac accidentally tripped on the stair, and Lloyd had just turned around in time to catch her. His arms were on her waist, her arms around his neck. He looked her in the eyes, and her him, and were silent for a moment. Then, Lloyd leaned in swiftly and kissed Lilac.

At first Lilac was shocked and surprised, but then she leaned in and deepened the kiss. Both Lloyd and Lilac pulled away briefly for air, and then kissed again, more passionately. A moment later, it started to rain and snow. Lilac and Lloyd gently rocked back and forth as they were soaked by the sudden weather on the roof. Lilac laughed lightly against his lips, and he gently leaned her against the inner beam of the stairs and broke away. "We should definatetly go now." Lloyd took her hand and led her back inside, both laughing and attempting to cover themselves with their free arms.

"Sorry about the rain, I hadn't noticed the clouds overhead." Lloyd said, brushing off Lilac's shoulder. "Well, the snow was my fault, and at least the comb is okay." She said, hand flying to the comb as she spoke the words. They stopped at Lilac's door. "Are going to sleep?" He asked. She smiled lightly. "Well aren't you tired?" He smiled. "I've never been more awake." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Lilac walked inside her door, smiled at Lloyd one more time, and closed the door. Lloyd went back to his room, and they both changed and fell asleep thinking about each other.

Little did the happy couple know that they had been watched. Yes, they had been watched the entire time by Nya and the rest of the ninja. They were all happy for the two of them. Except Kai. And Cole.


	10. Chapter 9

Wow, has it been a month already? I'm so sorry! I've been busy and hysterical, and my (boy)friend moved away last week. To Hungary. Anyways, I'll try to post more frequently, and I'm currently working on two new stories! One is Fandom Hign, the other is a NinjaGo(with Lilac) parody/crossover of/with Divergent. I love all of you ninjas, my readers! Enjoy!

Lilac's P.O.V.

I wake up feeling happy. Which is weird, since normally I wake up wanting to go back to sleep. Then I remember last night. Sunlight streaming through my walls and windows shines on my bed, so I just lay there smiling. I want to tell somebody, but I don't know who. My best friend, Crystal, would be preferable because she understands everything, but I lost contact with her months ago, years even.

Oh, well. I'll just tell myself, in my head, while I take a long shower. I hop out of bed and head for my bathroom, take my nice long shower, and go to my giant closet. I have everything in its own category, for example leggings would be color-coded so if I wanted red leggings I'd go to that shelf. I pick out a metallic gold shiny tank top, shiny metallic silver cropped leggjng, and silver and gold metallic flip-flops. I dry and curl my hair after making it fall to my elbows, and put on a light touch of silver and gold makeup.

As I'm walking out the door, I conjure a gold and silver periwinkle flower and tuck it behind my ear. I think I'll take a walk in the giant garden I found a couple of days ago. I head out, not noticing the very hidden Lloyd and Zane crouched by my room's spiral staircase entryway.

Once at the garden, I take in the beauty of it again. The air alive and buzzing, the fountain crackling merrily, I sit under a weeping willow tree. The lilac blossoms will fly off at random and tangle themselves into my hair when the wind blows. I sit there and read The Fault in Our Stars for awhile, peacefully. Thank goodness it's Saturday and I don't have any classes to teach.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

As soon as Lilac passes, Zane and I head into her room. We review our plan of awesomeness, AKA what I'm going to do for Lilac. We're going to turn her floors and room into an ice rink. It's been awhile since she last skated, and she's still registered for competition in a couple of weeks. It takes forever, but Zane and I manage to set everything up they way we need it. "Thanks, bro." I say at the end. "You're welcome. She'll love this." "I know." I cross and look out the window into the garden that Lilac is in.

She's standing up, walking back in. I rush back to her desk, the one with the control button. I take out the ice roses and York and note with instructions. "Wow, Lloyd, what happened? You don't ever do anything like this." "Yeah, well, I like Lilac. I didn't tell you, but something, kinda, happened, in the garden last night…." I say the last words in a small voice. "What?" "I, er, kissed her." "What?! Nice job!" Zane says excitedly. "Yeah, thanks."

I hear footsteps, close ones. "She's coming! Scram!" And we dive out of the room, hiding behind the stairs. Lilac opens the door, and steps into the room. Zane and I hear a delighted, "Oh my God!" from the room. Score one, Lloyd! I think. You didn't have to! You already did so much! I freeze. I forgot about the telepathy thing. (A/N, you weren't expecting that, were you?)

Yeah I did! You have competition soon! I gotta go, bye! I say. Bye!

Zane and I run off. I manage to get to my room in about three minutes. I pull a book off of the shelf, and just read for awhile.

Monday

Today, Lilac and I walk into class holding hands before anyone is there. Just lesson prep for now. It's survival class, and today we are learning how to set human-sized snares. Everyone will set a snare. Lilac and I will be partners for the demonstration, then we'll each go and test everyone else's snares.

As soon as the first person comes into class, we let go of each others hands. Lilac demonstrates how to build the snare, I demonstrate how to get caught. Only problem is, the snare breaks under my weight, and I fall. On top of Lilac. Landing nose to nose. In front of the class.

Awkward.

I get up quickly, and help Lilac up. "And that, class, is how to fail a snare." Lilac says. Everyone erupts into fits of giggles and laughter. Then, everyone goes and gets supplies and starts their snares. Morgan is done first, and so I go and test her snare. It works, until I get out. Then it breaks. "Okay then. Good work." I say to her. Then I move on.

Lilac and I test everyone's snares, and they are good. Pretty soon, it's lunch time. "Do you want to eat outside?" Lilac asks. "Sure, why not?" "Yay! Nya and everyone else are all going to be outside too." "Awesome." Today, Zane has made….

Hamburgers.

YAY! I love burgers. I take my food and follow Lilac to an outside table where everyone else is already siting. "Lloyd! Lilac! Glad you came." Nya greets us with. "Yeah, it's great to see you guys too. We've all been so busy with our classes and etcetera." Lilac says.

"Soooooo, Lilac, heard it was your birthday the other day." Jay starts mischievously. "Um, yeah. Yeah, it was." "So, did you do anything?" "Um…" She glances nervously at me. I look at her, trying to make my gaze say No! Don't tell them! Clearly, she sees this, because all she says when she turns back to Jay is "Yeah. I, uh read books! Yeah, and ate, cake! In my room!" Jay doesn't buy it.

"Really? Because while we were in the control room, Zane's falcon turned on it's camera, and we saw you, in a garden, with Lloyd." I look down, at the same time as her. W-w-what?" Lilac says, trying to be nonchalant. She fails. Kai stands up on the table, happy to embarrass Lilac. "Ha! See? She doesn't deny it! You did kiss!" He practically shouts. Good thing there's no one else outside. Lilac and I's cheeks flush. "S-so what?" I ask, also trying for nonchalant-ness.

"Oh, your dad's gonna kill you when he comes tomorrow!" I stop dead. "He's what?!" "Oh, yeah, Sensei and your parents are coming tomorrow and staying for a while to make sure everything's fine. And we are going to tell them!" He starts to run off, but is stopped by being tackled by Lilac.

"Hey! Geheroff!" He can't even form all of his words correctly. Then, Lilac gets off. "Yay. Seeya 'round, 'cause Imma go do stuff." Have fun.

Thanks. You too.

So then start to go off to my next classroom, but Kai stops me. "Hey. There's going to be a welcoming party for your dad, mom, and uncle next week on Saturday. All of the students and us teachers get to come. There will be alcohol, but no one under eighteen can go anywhere near it. That's a side note. Can you tell your girlfriend? P.S., nice job making out with her. How you managed that I have no idea."

"Woah, woah, woah. First of all, she's not my girlfriend. Second of all, I did NOT make out with her! I just kissed her for God's sake! And sure, I'll tell LILAC, the girl I kissed. Not 'my girlfriend who I made out with', 'cause I didn't!" "Okay, okay, point taken. Bye!"

And Kai runs off. Oh, joy, now I've got to go teach class. Crud. I should go find Lilac.

First, I go to her room. No.

Then, the garden. No.

The arithmetic room (our next class). No.

Finally, I go to my room. And I don't see my room how I left it. Now, there are green and gold glass dragons and lights, beautiful painting of gardens with golden ferns, a picture of the Bounty if the Bounty had been completely gold, ornamental green glass tables with gold lining and chairs, a green silk couch, and my normal, messy bed, just with gold sheets and green pillows. "Wow."

I hear I soft giggle from the corner. "Glad you like it." And Lilac emerges. "You, you did all of this?" "Yeah duh! It was my way of saying thanks. By the way I,left your video games, you just have a flat screen TV now." "My God. You're psychic, smart, fierce, kind, sexy, and epic? What else are you?"

Lilac smiles. Clearly I always now what to do and say. "Well, I'm also a good singer, or so I've I've been been told. This is kind of odd to note, and I'm not being suggestive or anything, but I am also still a virgin."

I freeze. "You are not." She nods. "God, Lilac, seriously? With you being the beautiful, amazing, sexy person you are? I don't don't belive it for a second." "What, are you saying you aren't a virgin?" "No, but you've been alive, like, forever." "Yeah, and?" "And nothing."

"You are so cute I can't even, like, deal with it." "Well, I am pretty awesome." "Don't get too full of yourself." Lilac says playfully. And then she walks to me, stands on her tiptoes, and presses her mouth to mine. It's a peaceful moment, me and her just together with our arms around each other. It's a perfect moment too. But, then, we have class. And on the way, I ask Lilac if she wants to got he party with me.

Of course, she says yes.


	11. Chapter 10

Hi! Just to be clear, NOTHING suggestive was in the last chapter. I wanted to do a Fault In Our Stars-related thing. Just a side note. Now, story time!

Lilac's P.O.V.

The afternoon arithmetic goes well, but I wind up ready to fall asleep for some reason. I almost don't have the energy to eat dinner, but I eat a leftover hamburger from lunch. I'm too tired to get anything else.

I go to bed early, and have yet ANOTHER strange dream. I see the girl Kai likes again, Skylar, but she's asleep. I don't see anything else, but hear other things. I hear the location of Skylar. When I wake up kind of late the next morning, I notice a pen and notepad next to me. It has the place where Skylar is.

I look at my clock, and I see it's ten-thirty. Oh, shit, I missed my class. I scramble out of bed, and go to my closet to get dressed. I'm about to open the door when I see a piece of paper tapes to it. It's addressed to me. It reads in sort-of messy handwriting:

Lilac, I saw you over-slept. It's okay, I've got survival class taken care of. You looked pretty sick, so I decided to just let you sleep so you'd be okay for afternoon classes.

Feel better!

-Lloyd.

God, he is awesome. I mean, every girl wants to be looked at the way he looks at me. And it makes me feel special. I wonder what he meant by 'looked sick', but then I get in front of the mirror, and say a naughty word.

I look like a zombie. My hair is all puffed up like it's been teased, my eyes have giant circles under them, I didn't change out of my clothes from yesterday, and I clearly didn't take my makeup off, because it's running down my face. I quickly jump, literally, into my shower, and spend about thirty or forty minutes making myself look like a person again. Then, I pull on a random pair of white shorts and a random green v-neck shirt. Slipping on silver flats, I grab a couple of double-chocolate muffins and head out the door to get to arithmetic early. I set up the whole lesson, print all of the worksheets, and do everything else to thank Lloyd.

I just now remember the party in a couple of days. I wonder that all of the details are. Parties are fun, but I don't like teenage ones a ton because then people get drunk and that makes them attempt to have sex with random people, and then everything just goes to hell.

But before that happens, so basically the first couple of hours, are pretty fun. I never have more than two or three drinks myself, but alcohol doesn't affect me like it does everyone else.

Lloyd comes in a few minutes later. "Okay, so what should we d- whoa, you did a lot in just a bit of time." "I know, I'm just THAT amazing." I say sarcastically. He laughs lightly, and we do arithmetic as planned.

About halfway through the lesson, we all hear shouts coming from the halls. "What's that?" A student, Kayla, calls out. "I'm not sure, but come on." I say and lead everyone through the door to go see the cause of the commotion.

As I expected, it's a fight. But it's a fight between Cole, Kai, and two students. Braden and Jason, I belive. They are both eighteen with passing Bs and a couple Cs and Ds. The fight looks pretty intense.

"Hey, stop! What's going on?" I yell as I run through the crowd to get to them. "Lilac-" Lloyd starts but doesn't finish, or I at least don't hear him finish because he is lost by the crowd.

I run forward, and attempt to separate the four boys. I get near Kai and Jason, and try to pull them off of each other. Then, Kai accidentally back-hands me across my cheek, causing me to stagger a bit, but I hold firm and pry the boys off of each other. All four of them. "What," I start, "The hell," I add, "Was that about?" I ask, giving them each a death glare.

Kai looks up at me. "They were drinking and ditching class. When we called them off, they attacked us. I'm sorry I hit you, by the way." "You what?" I hear behind me. "It was an accident. Please, chill, and help me get these two assholses to talk or come to the infirmary." Lloyd looks at them.

"Okay, assholes, talk or go to the infirmary." "Why." Jason says. I look at him. "Because we are the teachers, and you aren't supposed to drink unless given permission. That's why." "Fine, infirmary." Braden says. So, I walk him and Jason to the infirmary, along with Kai and Cole. Cole still seems to hate my guts, and I don't know why.

When we leave, we head down the hallway back to our class. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lloyd asks as he reaches out and slightly down to lay a hand gently on my cheek. It's fine, but has a red mark. I lean my head into his hand. "Yes. Come on, we have to go." And so we go.

As soon as class is over, I go back to my room for dinner. I find Kai there. "Uh, hi?" I ask as I walk in. He looks up. "Oh, hi. Sorry to just be in here, I was looking for you for dinner and I saw this." Kai holds up the notepad with the location scrawled on it. "I have to go." "I'll go with you. Right now, but don't tell-" "Don't tell who what?" Nya asks from the doorway. I look at her.

"Don't tell Lloyd I'm going with Kai to rescue Skylar. Do you want to come?" "Sure." Kai stands up. "Let's go."

So, we all get onto cool motorbikes and drive into the night, unaware of a person looking through the window watching. I realize, on the way, how nervous I am to find Skylar, as well as meet Lloyd's parents tomorrow. Their arrival got postponed until then because they were needed today.

Soon, we find ourselves at the foot of a burnt hill. We go inside, and I see everything from my dream. I walk to where I know Skylar is, and Kai kicks down the door. There, still chained against the wall, is Skylar.

Kai inhales sharply, and I walk over to Skylar. The second I lay my fingertips on her hand, a layer of magic is swept off.

Skylar's hair turns dark, winter brown, her skin becomes as pale as snow, and she gains a tattoo of a snow flack on her wrist. "What?" Kai asks.

I look at him just as Skylar, or rather, not Skylar, opens her eyes. They aren't gold anymore. Now, they are caramel brown with icy blue streaks.

"Funny, Kai, I didn't know you were in love with my best friend."


	12. Chapter 11

Hi! I'm seriously trying to update more, my life is just having conflicts right now. So who hated the cliffhanger last chapter? It was a fun chapter to write. Have you guys seen my new story, Convergent, yet? I'll post more of that soon. By the way, I just watched The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and I loved them! Except for the ending of two, I hated that. So here's the question: I want to write a TASM fanfic, so do you guys think I should do a TASM 2 alternate end or a TASM continuation as if there was never a second one? Please, please, please, please tell me! Now, here's chapter eleven! -LilaclLuna14

Lilac's P.O.V.

"Wait, what!?" Kai yells. He looks at me. "You, you know Skylar?" "Not 'Skylar', Crystal." Kai wheels on my best friend. "C-crystal?"

Crystal slowly nods. "Why?" Kai asks, his voice full of hurt. Nya has been silent the whole time, and remains so.

"I had to. If you knew who I really was, it-" Crystal looks at me with a message: Does he know? If not, can I tell him? I shake my head slightly. "It would leave both you and myself in danger. I couldn't do that. And Chen is not my father, he is my captor. I was forced to do what you saw. For that, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, well, Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes, Crystal.(A/N, Taylor Swift reference.) Especially not ones in the heart." And he walks away. "Kai, wait-!" She tries to get up and run after him, only to remember her hands are bound.

Nya and I rush over, and I quickly freeze the binds as Nya helps Crystal out of them. "We should probably go, my brother is most likely on his way off already." Nya says. I nod in agreement.

Crystal and I walk a little ways behind Nya so that we could talk. "So, do they not know who you are?" "No, only one of them does." "Which one? Nya?" "No, uh, Lloyd." Crystal looks at me with her signature I-know-what-your-are-hiding-because-you-can't-hide-anything-from-me look.

"Leailicana Elizabeth Luna Neptune, what did you do? You didn't do, you know, tha-" "No no no no no no no no no no no no no NO! Crystal, are you insane? Why does everyone think that? I. Did. Not. Do. Anything. Except. Become. Good. Friends. With. Lloyd. Okay?" "Okay. But are you sure?" "God, Crystal, yes. And please don't use my full name. If Nya hears it, she'll figure me out." "Just one more question. How good of friends with Lloyd?" I raise an eyebrow. "And this matters….why?" She gasps and covers her mouth. "So you're dating!" "Um, maybe? I don't know, all I know is that we kissed and I like him and I don't kow and yeah." "Finally! It took forever! You found someone!" "Shhh! I don't want Nya to hear our conversation!"

"Okay." She says more quietly. "Now, my turn for questions. One, do you want to tell the ninja who you are or not?" "I don't really want to. We can't put them in danger with our identities." "Okay. Two, we are teachers because we live at a school now. The Bounty was destroyed. You don't have to teach if you don't want to, but if you want to we can find you something to teach." "I'll teach. It's fine." "Three, is it okay to tell you have ice powers?" "Yes."

"Four, do you want your own room or do you want to share one with me?" "Uh, can I have my own room?" "Of course, there's another tower room near mine." "Fifth, the students don't know that Lloyd and I are, uh, dating, so please don't tell them."

I walk to my motorbike and slide on. Crystal makes her own, and follows Nya and I. We ride back as fast as possible, which is about fifty miles per hour. So, we get there in roughly thirty minutes.

We park and go in through the main entrance to the main room, which is basically a giant living room. The ninja are there, minus Kai, who is most likely sulking in his room. They stand up when us girls enter.

"Who's this?" Lloyd asks, noticing Crystal. "Oh, um, guys, this is Crystal. She's my best friend, and we all formerly knew her as Skylar. She was disguised as Skylar when she was kidnapped by Chen so that she could protect herself. She fell in love with Kai on accident, but it was a good accident, right Crystal?" "Yeah. So hi. Before I say anything else, I'll tell you I have ice powers." The other ninja just stare at her in shock and Zane in annoyance.

"I guess I am not longer special. No offense, Crystal. Or Lilac, partially." "None taken." I say. "Some taken." Crystal mumbles. "So, is she staying?" Jay asks. "Is that alright?" "Of course! Do you want to teach?" "Yes, what can I do?" Crystal replies.

"Well, we do need a school organizer. Does that sound okay?" "It sounds great, but I need to go find Kai and apologize to him. Thank you." And my best friend walks off. "Uh, does she even know where he is?" Cole asks. "Do any of us?" I reply. I think all of us crack up laughing.

Crystal's P.O.V.

I wander around the halls and into rooms hoping to find Kai. No luck. After looking around for awhile, I find a rippled glass door with a brass frame and handles. I open it, and find myself outside in a small courtyard area with flowers, benches, and an okayly large fountain in the center. At the fountain, on his knees and drawing designs in the water with his fingers, is my more-than-best-friend.

I walk over to him and sit down next to him. I lightly trace a finger over the water, freezing designs of thin, frost-like ice. "You shouldn't be over in the water. It'll extinguish your fire and then where would the ninja be?" I say.

I swear I saw him almost smile but he erased it and stays sullen.

"Kai, I'm sorry for lying to you. Really, really sorry. But there's something I have to protect that I don't know what it is, but I know that if you, the ninja, or Chen knew who I was, that would be put in danger. But the thing I'm trying to protect, it has to do with you. I just don't know what it is. It's like fireworks exploding in my brain every time I see you, or someone mentions you. But I can't describe it in any way other than that. But if you know what I mean, what I feel, I hope you can see that I am truly sorry."

He's quiet for a couple of minutes. "I know what you feel. Because I do too. And I can understand why you did what you did. And it's not just me, is it? There's something you aren't telling me still, you and Lilac both, but it doesn't matter right now." "I just want us to be on good terms. I see you don't trust me now, and I just….."

"I do trust you. And I'm sorry for overreacting, I've been so worried and the others have no idea. So I'm sorry." "I was sorry first." I say, cracking a smile. Kai does too.

"Well, I was more sorry than you." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "Prove it."

So what he does next surprises me. He kisses me. The fireworks in my brain explode again, and I'm unsure of what to do. I've never kissed anyone in all the millenia I've been alive, but I know what a kiss is.

Kai seems to notice I'm unsure and draws back. "Sorry, did I surprise you? Was that too sudden? I-" I don't let him finish. I move forward and kiss him, wrapping my arms around him as he does the same. I think it's the best moment of my life.

"Kai, we might want to go back in so that the others aren't worried." I say. "Oh, yeah. Probably a good idea." "Of course it is, I came up with it." He smiles, and we walk back inside. That smile is something I just absolutely love about him. I also like that he is not as fierce and harsh as he seems. He's actually really nice. Like Lloyd actually isn't as childish as he makes everyone think, Jay isn't as annoying as he makes himself out to be, Cole, when he was around Nya before she was back with Jay, wasn't so arrogant, and Zane isn't as mature and robotic as he appears to be despite his being a robot, or so I've heard.

I haven't met PIXAL yet, they said she was in New NinjaGo City still with Cyrus ensuring everything was back on its feet. When we get back to the main room place, everyone is gone except for Lilac. And our favorite not-so-childish ninja. I think my best friend is asleep because she's laying down with her eyes closed and he's playing with her hair. I see Kai look at his watch, then hold it out so I can see. It says it's two thirty in the morning. Kai can't see Lilac and Lloyd, so I press a finger to my lips, point over at them, and step back so he can see.

He looks over, stifles a laugh, and looks back at me with a look that says I'm-totally-going-to-tease-them-about-this-later! I smile sarcastically and shake my head. Kai moves away and and walks to a room a couple floors away, with me following. As he's about to go in, he hesitates and asks, "Uh, I forgot to ask, do you want to stay here with me tonight? Or do you want the guest room?" "Is here okay?" "Yeah. We can introduce you to the students tomorrow, they're going to assemble anyway to meet Misako and Garmadon." "Who are they?" "Lloyd's parents." "Oh."

He opens the door, and I'm not surprised to find a spotless, red room. "I can pull in a couch or something for you, or-" "I can just sleep on the floor. It's cool." "You are not sleeping on the floor." "Hey, anything's better than warm stone floor with no cold whatsoever and your wrists pinned against the wall." "Well, still-" I grab a pillow and whack him with it. "I will sleep on the floor and you will be happy about it!" He grabs a pillow and whacks me too. "You will not!" "Will!" "Not!" "Will!" "Not!" And now we are having a full on pillow fight.

It lasts for almost an hour before we're falling on the ground laughing like maniacs. Kai tosses me a blanket and I lay down on top of it and the pillow, say goodnight to Kai, and go to sleep.

The next morning when I wake up, I find Kai shaking me. "Morning." I say, stretching. "Morning. Lloyd's parents will be here in about fifteen minutes. Do you need a shower or change of clothes or anything?" "No, I'm okay." I stand up and walk a little ways from Kai, and snap. A little circle of magic sparkly thingys floats down from my head to my feat, changing my clothes, hair, and shoes into icy blue boots, leggings, asymmetrical skirt with white threads, and a shirt that is kind of like a tank top but ties behind my neck, and my hair is in two braids with my natural silver streaks showing. "See?" I say.

All Kai says is, "I didn't know your hair was partially silver." "So are my eyes. And it's the same way Lilac's hair and eyes are partially, well, lilac. And kind of silver." "Yeah, that's cool, but we gotta go!" "Okay!" And so we dash out the door.

I'm a little bit afraid for my friend, we mean everything to each other. I know she's nervous, so I'm nervous. I know she knows that even if they don't tell Lloyd's parents about the fact that they are, as she says, 'dating', they're going to find out anyway. And Garmadon might know both of us, because he did a lot of studying. And some of the time that Lilac went to watch Lloyd, I went, and two of the times I went Garmadon was there.

Misako we don't need to worry about. If she recognizes us, she'll keep quiet. She's just good that way. And when Kai said all of the students were gathering, he meant ALL of them. They go all the way up to nineteen years old, but there are only three nineteen-year-olds, and they are girls. Kai starts to steer me to the stage, but I try and resist. He ends up just picking me up and carrying me to the base of the stairs on a little makeshift platform thing while I try my best to squirm out of his grip. None of the students notice this, they're either too ignorant, too distracted, or too bored.

"Hey, why do I have to be over here?" "Because we're introducing you, remember?" "Oh yeah. Right. So how are Garmadon, Misako, and Wu getting here?" "The ultra dragon. It doesn't have a name." "Cool."

Everyone else besides Lilac shows up at the stair base. I'm beginning to get a look anxious, so I look around, trying to see my friend. I finally do, and tell Kai I'll be back. "Lilac! There you are!" "Oh hi!" "Come on! Everyone else is at the, uh, podium-platform thing!" "Okay!" So I grab her wrist and drag her over. As soon as I place myself next to Kai and Lilac next to Lloyd, who is now extremely relieved to see Lilac, we see a large, descending shape. Lloyd's family.

All of the students freak out at the sight of dragon, which is white and grey with four heads, green spikes, and a gold harness/seat. The three school principals/heads/deans or whatever are sitting there. Garmadon, Misako, and Wu in that order jump off, and walk over to all eight of us. Zane made us all walk onto the platform because it's "more practical for greeting them". There's no microphone, but that's because Zane is the one who is going to be talking, and with his sound magnification on.

"Quiet, please!" Zane yells. That shuts everyone up. "This is Garmadon, Misako, and Wu. They are your principals and they run the school. They are also in charge of it. I would also like to introduce our new school organizer. Her name is Crystal." Kai pushes me forward and I wave a little. Everyone waves back, and a few people even yell out hellos. I walk backwards next to Kai, but then he walks forward. He's somehow holding one of those cool speaker phone things.

"Okay hi. I'd like to say something about our new teacher, Crystal. She is my girlfriend, and if any of you people think, say, or act different, I'm ccoming after you. Also, if any of you make any sort of move towards her, you will get an F, be expelled, and I'm going to punch you. Thanks and take my advice!"

And everyone starts laughing as Kai walks back over to me and I take his hand. As Zane and Cole file everyone out and back to their dorms, reminding them that there aren't any classes today, Misako and Garmadon come over to the ninja, Lilac, and I.

"Hello everyone!" Misako says. She turns to Lloyd, who is keeping his distance from Lilac. It's obvious to me that neither wants to be apart from the other, but they are determines to keep their secret. I just can't get over their adorableness! "Lloyd! Hello!" Misako says and hugs him carefully. He hugs her back. "It's good to see you Mom. Hi, Dad." Lloyd's father does that sort-of-clap-on-the-back-sort-of-hug thing that guys do. "Good to see you. And all of you." Garmadon says.

He looks at each ninja in turn, but his eyes linger on me a moment and settle on Lilac. "I know this is Crystal, but who is this?" Garmadon asks. Misako looks at the ninja with questioning eyes. "Um, uh, Dad, Mom, this is Lilac. She's our new friend."

Both Garmadon and Misako's eyes say that they know two different things. Misako's say that Lloyd is kind of lying about Lilac being their friend, and her husband's say that he knows who Lilac really is. As well as me.

Lilac walks forward and holds her right hand out. Garmadon shakes it. "Nice to meet you." She says. "You as well." He replies. She has the same exchange with Misako before heading back into the line next to Lloyd. She still keeps her distance from him, though. "Should we go back inside and have tea?" Nya speaks up. "Good idea." Sensei Wu says from the platform stairs.

Lilac's P.O.V.

We all follow Sensei into the tea room, but I'm second to last. When I'm about to walk into the room, an arm closes on my wrist and yanks me back. The door closes.

The person drags me backwards a few rooms away and pushes me around, while letting go of my wrist. "Why are you here? How could you have been so careless?" Garmadon asks. "I came here to protect your son. I wasn't careless, I came on purpose and was caught on purpose. Besides, no one knows who I am, nor Crystal."

"Really? Well, it does appear to me that my son is more close to you than he wants me to know. And you appear the same way." I look down for two seconds before returning a cold look to Garmadon. "Keep in mind, he's eighteen. You're billions of years old and in charge of the universe." "You don't need to worry. He's fine, and I'm fine alone." "That's the way it should be. Go back to wherever you're sleeping, I'm not going in there. And I'd advise you also come up with an excuse as to why you missed tea." And he leaves.

I stand still for a couple of minutes before deciding to run back to my room before anyone comes out of the tea room looking for me or Garmadon. I'm running, tearing rather, through the halls, almost desperate to get back to my room. I'm three halls away, two and a half, two, one and a half, one-

And someone shouts my name. I stop, and pretend to be catching my breath. The person comes up behind me, and a very loud thwack! occurs. I punched the person, and I roundhouse kick then in the stomach. They stagger backward and I put up my hand in a fighting stance.

"Owww! What the heck, Lel?" Oh, God. That was Lloyd. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you! And wait, Lel?" "Yeah, Lel. Lilac Elza Luna. L, e, l. Lel." Lloyd says. "Oh, here-" I say and wave my hand. His bruises and other mishapen things heal. "Thanks. And sorry for scaring you." "You don't have to apologize for anything! I'm sorry for whacking you and kicking you!" "Lel, it's fine. Oh, and is it okay if I call you Lel?" "Sure. It's actually kind of nice."

We just stand for a minute, watching eachother. "This is going to be really hard to keep from your parents. I don't know how long we'll be able to do it." "Yeah. But we have to. My parents obviously know it's you, and my dad doesn't want me to fall in love anyway. It was his weakness, what he wanted to target when be was evil." "That must be awful. My parents wanted me to do whatever I wanted, so I bonded with everything and left home permanently at age twelve, completed my immortality ceremony at age fourteen, and now here I am."

"I didn't know you had parents! I thought you were pure magic." "And I thought you were pure childishness,but I guess we were both wrong, huh?" "Oh, come on. You know you love that about me." "I do." "And I love your freaky magicness." "Hey! It isn't freaky, it's me!" He laugh half heartedly.

Then we awkwardly just stand there, again. Until Lloyd speaks up. "Can I ask you something?" "What?" "Would it be totally ludicrous if we just, made out, here, in the middle of the hallway?" "You know, I really don't care."

And so we kissed. Fireworks went off and nothing else mattered to me. Not even the fact that I felt watched, and that I knew any of our student could come and see, and that it was still only about ten am, but I didn't care. We walked away a few minutes later, hand in hand, to go somewhere else where no one would disturb us.

Behind a sculpture in that very same hallway, no one's P.O.V.

Garmadon, Misako, and a couple of Lilac and Lloyd's students were crouched down, watching the whole scene go down. Crystallia, Jon, and Lynn were just about going nuts with their suspicions confirmed. They were going to get the whole class to come to class early tomorrow and/or stay late, so they could see that their instructors were, in fact, dating.

Misako was both worried and happy for her boy at the same time.

Garmadon, however, was furios. He had told Lilac to stay away, but she hadn't. And they wanted to keep this whole dating thing a secret? They were falling for each other. Anyone could see that looking at them. And this wasn't going to end well with the new enemy. He knew they would do anything for each other, but this was getting too deep.

He had to stop this, no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to. He was slowly becoming more evil after all, thanks to his son.

His other son.


	13. Chapter 12

Lilac's P.O.V.

The next day, classes were cancelled because of the party that night, which kept being postponed much to everyone's annoyance. At noon, when I was still asleep, Crystal and Nya ran into my room, woke me up, and shouted, "PARTY DAY PARTY DAY PARTY DAY PARTY DAY!"

Then, what do you know, I get dragged off by those two for SHOPPING! I WAS SLEEPING AND THEY WOKE ME UP TO FREAKING FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR TONIGHT?

After the endless, torturous squealing and having outfits thrown at me for four hours, Nya and Crystal decided to force me into a dress that didn't even go down to my knees (thought it was close). It was black and silver, backless, with nothing over my shoulders or collarbone (A/N, think Elsa but black, knee-length, a silver band around where the different materials meet, and no cape.). I was afraid my wings were going to show.

Crystal felt it was too plain, so she bedazzled it with little snowflake/star/middle-of-a-firework bead-like things. She just wore a white strapless with black lining and framing, as well as metallic black spike beads along the neckline.

Nya, however, was the most glitzy, bedazzled, blingy one of all. In a backless, strapless, sleeveless, super-short Jay-blue dress, she had a silver beaded design along the top running down the dress, red and gold four-inch wedges, and so much black eyeliner and other makeup she could fill a bucket. And all the while I'm just thinking, This isn't a big, fancy party! This is a welcome!

As Crystal pulls on a pair of strappy heels, I silently try to slip away before they cam dump anything else on me.

Too late, Nya sees and hauls me back into her room. In the end, I manage to escape in only silver eyeliner and mascara for makeup (Thank God!) and a simple pair of two-inch silver heels.

As soon as my friends can't see me, I pull all of the sparkles off so that it's just a plain outfit. God, when do I get to just not go to these things? I'll probably only stay for an hour or so anyway. I walk around the seemingly endless hallways until finding the giant gym type place where everyone seems to be. Looking at everyone, I secretly decide to thank Crystal and Nya.

Then I keep looking at everyone, as well as all of the decorations. Snowflakes, pine trees, glass ornaments, hot chocolate, candy canes.

I hear a shout of "Lilac!" from a little away. Lloyd is running up to me, wearing black and sliver. He stops, and looks at me. "What happened? Crystal?" "Actually Crystal and Nya. Hey, why does it look so wintery in here?" "Don't you know? It's December first, twenty-five days until Christmas!" "Oh! Yay!" "I know! We're going to start decorating tomorrow."

"Hey Lloyd?" "Yeah?" "Wanna go raid the dessert table?" "LET'S GO!" And so we raid the dessert table. Grabbing a plateful of cookies, one of peppermint fudge, one of regular fudge, a couple slices of cake, and two giant things of hot cocoa, we run to the back area and under a giant Christmas tree to eat everything.

"This is so us." "Yeah. Wonder why no one's back here." Lloyd wonders aloud. I sip my hot chocolate, then wave my hands at my face and try to swallow quickly. "Lilac? What's wrong?" I swallow. "HOT hot cocoa. Really, really hot." We just start cracking up as I grab a handful of peppermint fudge and start to eat it.

"So where'd you go this morning? I couldn't find you anywhere!" "Oh, you know, Crystal and Nya woke me up at noon and hauled me dress shopping for four hours." "I presume it wasn't enjoyable?" "God, it was awful! I hate shopping! I can make my own clothes!" He laughs. "Hey, it wasn't funny! It was EVIL!" "Sure."

In response I lightly punch his arm. "Did you pick out your outfit?" "Actually no. Kai did. I thought it was a prank, but now I suspect maybe he, Crystal, and Nya were working together to plan this." "We so have to prank them." "Oh definitely."

We eat some sweets for a minute. "Any ideas?" Lloyd asks. "Nope." And the rest of the night goes on like that, until I decide to leave early so I don't get caught in any stupid teenage madness. On my way out, I see the other four ninja playing a game of what appears to be who can be the world's biggest idiot. Lloyd is gone, he left just before me. I stayed a minute and got some more fudge. I love fudge.

I think I'll just go outside, swim maybe. I found a pool not too long ago, and I think the mer-side of me is ready to go full swing.

I sprint through the halls to my room and change into a white strapless bikini swimsuit under a pair of shorts and a jacket, and head up the secret set of stairs to a neat, curvy pool. It's really, really big, with a really, really, really deep end, a couple of built-in seats, and the whole pool is pretty deep.

I pull off the jacket and shorts, and dive in. Once under, I let my legs fuse together for the first time in a really long while. The purple and silver spread down from my waist to my joined ankles, and across the long monofin that has replaced my feet. It's a good thing the pool is really long, because I put on a burst of speed to stretch.

For a while, I zip across the pool, diving up and down and all over the place. It feels nice to be able to be myself in all of my different forms, while I do have to keep them a secret from almost everyone. Garmadon knows me, Misako knows me, Wu, Crystal, Lloyd…

Speaking of the former three, I haven't seen them all day. Except Misako, I saw her when Nya and Crystal dragged me past the gym where Misako and some of the students were setting up decorations. I wanted to help them decorate! Decorating is my thing!

And of the latter, I see him on the side of the pool, looking down at me. I swim up, poke my head above the water, and rest it on my crossed arms on the side of the pool. "Hey." "Hi." "I knew you'd find this place sooner or later. Turns out it was sooner." "Yeah." I decide now is as good a time as any to ask Lloyd about this place. "Quick question, how did you visualize all of this, this whole giant thing, in two seconds? Had you been drawing blue prints previously of something?"

"Actually, I had a dream about this place. It was the time when I went to bed at seven pm and woke up at noon the next day. I saw every inch of this place, so I just used it for this because it seemed to fit." "Oh. So have you seen your dad? I didn't see him at all today." "I didn't either. I asked my mom, and we don't think he even came to his own welcome party." "That's strange."

"Yeah. But we've got a bigger problem." He says it like it's actually a serious problem. "My mom confessed that she and Garmadon, along with three of our students, were spying on us yesterday. In the hallway, when we were talking. They all know now, and apparently the three students told the whole school." "Assholes." I whisper under my breath. Clearly Lloyd heard me. "I agree, but they are still just my age."

"You do have a point." "Hey, do you care if I come swimming with you?" "Oh, not at all! We can race!" I say, happy for someone to hang out with. "Maybe but it wouldn't be fair. You've got a tail." Lloyd remarks as he slides into the water. I only now realize he was wearing a swimsuit.

I wave my hand, and gold and green spreads down into another tail. "And now you do too, what's your point?" Lloyd smiles. I love his smile. The combination of cute, silly, sweet, and slightly dorky in one facial expression.

We swim to the shallow end, and get in position to race. "Three," "Two," "One," "GO!" We yell in unison, and take off. For a bit, I'm in the lead, but then Lloyd passes and beats me. "You are extremely fast for someone who's just now learning how to use a tail." "You're fast too, I'm just faster." "As if. I haven't used my tail in a while."

"So how many different forms of you are there?" Lloyd asks. "Well, you know I'm an angel, you know now I'm a mermaid, I can be a sprite, an elf, many different types of animals, a dragon, a ghost, a vampire, a werewolf, a fairy, wind, and that's about it." "Seriously? You can be a dragon?" "Yeah. Pretty cool, isn't it." "Also a little unbalancing. But still cool."

"So, are we gonna do normal Christmas stuff? Do Secret Santa, decorate gingerbread houses, have advent calendars, decorate a tree, that sort of thing?" "Defiantly. Secret Santa is one of my favorite Christmas games!"

"Yeah, me and Crystal too. I hope she and Nya are having fun, the other guys looked like they were having a who-can-be-the-biggest-idiot contest." "I saw that too. Looks like they were drunk. So NOT a good idea to let there be alcohol at a party with eighteen and nineteen year old kids." "Do you want to just swim some more?" "Sure. But quick question, can we breath under water?" "Yes, Lloyd, we can. It's pretty cool and fun. Now come on!" I say, diving down and swimming around.

At some point we start to play a game of tag, with me being 'it'. I have never understood why the tagger is called 'it'. It makes no sense! I dart around and hide in a little nook underneath a seat. When Lloyd is distracted, I dart out and tap him on the shoulder. "You're it!" I playfully exclaim, bubbles flying from my mouth as I speak.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Lloyd says and reaches out to tag me. I squeak and dart out of the way of his hand, swimming at high speed across the pool. He learned how to swim fast very quickly, because he catches me pretty soon after I swam away.

Instead of just tagging me, like normal, Lloyd spins me around, and presses his mouth against mine. I think it's the second-best underwater kiss ever.

He pulls away. "You're it." Lloyd says with a coy smile. I tag him eventually, and we just play tag for awhile. Later, when we get out of the pool, Lloyd asks if I want to go devour whatever candy is left. "That sounds awesome! Let's go!" And we run off to the gym to find everyone has left except for Misako…

And Garmadon.

I grab Lloyd's arm and yank him away from the door. They're talking, shouting rather, and I know we shouldn't but we eavesdrop. "I'm telling you, Misako, it's a bad idea! She can't be around out son, let alone dating him! She's queen of the whole universe, everyone knows her name. And quite a few people want her dead. They could come after Lloyd to get to her!"

"Garmadon, it's not our choice! Can't you see he loves her? An if he's willing to take the risk of being with her, then I'm fine with it. You know how risky it was for us to be together, yet we chose the same risk they are. Like father like son."

"I know! But what of his happiness? Of hers? It's rather obvious they both love one another, but he will age and die, and she will not. They can't grow old together, and that will leave him saddened. And when he dies, she will be forever alone once more. Angels only find love once. We should know."

"I am no longer Sapientia, and you are no longer Tenebris. When Lloyd was born we gave it up. But Lloyd may choose to inherit his place among the spirits of the clouds. He would remain alongside Lilac."

Lloyd looks over at me. "What does my mom mean, 'inherit my place among the spirits of the clouds'?" "We good angels are called the Spirits of the Clouds. It would seem your mother was the angel Sapientia, the angel of wisdom, and your father was Tenebris, the angel of darkness. That is why he was bitten by the snake so long ago." I whisper back.

"Sapientia, he cannot replace her father. She cannot replace her mother. Don't you see? Sol told us that only the master of gold could take his place! Lloyd no longer controls the golden element!"

"Tenebris, she has reawoken his golden powers! They fit! Why do you think she has not perished by means of the mercury? She has him! He is helping her to heal. She would have died long ago if Umbra Venator Uinor had his way!"

"Who?" Lloyd whispers to me. "Shadow Hunter Junior. She means Luke." "Oh."

"Sapientia, if he is Sol, then his frater is his greatest enemy. Umbra Venator Unior is coming for Luna, and he will take out Sol to reach her! They can't be together!" I suck in a breath.

"What, what?" Lloyd asks frantically. "Umbra Venator Unior, Tenebris said he was your frater…." "And that means… what?" "That means Luke's name isn't Luke. His name is Cal. Frater means brother." "Oh, God. No, no, no. Did you hear him? My dad's going to try to split us up because Garma- um, Tenebris, knows that he's coming for you and will not hesitate to kill me if I stand in his way." He takes my hands. "And believe me, I will."

And he lets go of my hands, marches in there, and shouts, "You will not keep me away from her!" That gets their attention. "No, Lloyd…" I whisper under my breath.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

My parents, angels? And Cal is Luke, I have a place as a new angel, and Lilac was dying…..

Wait, what? Mercury, she was dying, when would that have happened? Wait, wait, wait, the battle that night, her wrist… I can't take what my parents are saying. "You will not keep me away from her!" I yell as I march towards them. They look at me.

"Lloyd, how much did you hear?" My father asks. "Oh, not much, just all of it! Why wouldn't you tell me you were angels? That I have a place as a new angel? That my BROTHER is trying to kill the girl I love? Guess what? I don't care! It's fine that you didn't tell me about yourselves and my brother, but trying to mess with my personal life? Especially the part that consists of Lilac? No."

"Lloyd, you don't understand! She'll end up getting you killed! And I told her to stay away from you!" My day shouts back. "What? You told her what? THAT'S why yesterday she was all jumpy around me. When I came up to her, she thought I was you, and was going to do something!"

"Lloyd, that's enough!" Just the person we were talking about. Lilac runs in and stops next to me. She gives my father an ice-cold glare. "Come on. Arguing isn't worth the time." And we walk out.

We walk a pretty good distance before Lilac starts to talk again, but I cut her off. "Dying? You're dying? Why didn't you tell me?" She looks at the ground for a minute, then back into my eyes. "Lloyd, why do you think? If you love someone, you don't just go up to them and say 'Hey! I'm dying! Just thought you should know!'. I didn't want you to freak out!" "Well, to late, I'm freaking out!" "Well what do you want me to do? Die faster?"

I stop talking, and realize Lilac really does love me, like I love her, and wanted to protect me. "No. I don't want you to do that because I love you." I say as I guide her arms to looping around my neck, then placing mine around her waist.

"I love you too. I hope you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you." "Neither would I." She rests her head against my chest, along with her right hand. Her left one is over my right arm. I move my left hand up to the small of her back to hold her there, against me. We stay like that for who-knows-how-long, or at least until she accidentally falls asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Lilac's P.O.V.

I wake up in my bed. Funny, I don't remember falling asleep in here. Or even coming in here. I shift a little, and sit up squinting. "What? What time is it?" "Seven fifteen." Someone says. I look over at the chair only a little away from my bed, smiling. "Were you here all night?" "No, just most of it." "I seem to have the unfortunate habit of falling asleep all the time. Hey, what day is it? I don't remember if we have class or not."

"Sadly, we do. It's Friday." "Darn it." "Yeah. Come on. Up you get." I stretch. "Okay, fine. Hey, what are we going to do about your parents? They're probably really mad at us." "Uh, avoid them, maybe?" "Perhaps. That may not work, though." "And we're going to have to be casual around the students. You remember I told you they know about us. Everyone does."

"Okay. Now go wait outside!" "Wait, why?" "Do you expect me to wear my clothes from yesterday?" "No. I'll be outside the door."

I wait until he's out the door and it's closed before getting dressed into white shorts, tank top, and knee-high boots. I wear boots with shorts. It's not weird, it's my style. (A/N, I actually do wear boots and shorts.) I pull my hair into a simple fishtail braid before walking outside. "Let's go!" I say. "You wear boots with shorts?" Lloyd asks. "Yeah, and?" "And nothing."

"Come on. We gotta go." I take of running, and he follows. We get there in about five minutes, because I accidentally turn into the wrong hallways a couple of times. "They all look the same! And I haven't walked though them enough by myself to know all of them!" "Still, it's kind of funny." "Whatever. So what do you want to do for class today?" "I say we do something hard."

"Like what?" "I don't know. Something hard. The three students that told the whole school about us are in this class, and all of this class helped to spread the word. So something hard kind of saying 'You shouldn't have done that'." I think for a couple minutes. Weapons comes to mind, but what weapons specifically?

We've done knife throwing, a bit of swordplay, a little basic archery…. Boomerang knifes. We haven't done boomerang knifes yet. Those are pretty hard, unless you're us." Lloyd thinks for a minute. "Boomerang knifes. Perfect. Where are they?" "Uh, in the small storage closet thing in here that has a thirty six on the door?" "Thanks."

I start to set up targets and ropes and things to aim for while Lloyd gets out the boomerangs. I love boomerang knifes. At first, they're really hard to work with, but I've been training with them for a really long time. "Hey wait, Lloyd? You know how to use these things, right?" "Um, sort of?" "That's fine. I can demonstrate." "I know how to, I just can't. So can I explain how to and you can demonstrate?" "That works."

I look up at the clock in the corner. It says it's almost eight. "Class is about to start."

And then Cole comes bursting in through the door. "Hey! I need some help!" "What is it?" Lloyd asks. "I really need some help before class starts. I've got this student who's an elemental master, and I've got to tell her. Her name is June, and she's got the power of form. But she hates everybody, especially me and Jay and Lilac for some reason. I need help on how to tell her." "Just go up to her and tell her. It can't hurt. Even if she's trying to ignore you, tell her anyway." Lloyd says. "Okay. Thanks."

As soon as Cole leaves, our students come in. Time to kick their butts.

*Time skip to after class, because I really need to get to the more alive part of this chapter.*

Lloyd's P.O.V.

After class is over, Lilac and I almost have a couple of run-ins with my parents, so we decide to go to the garden I took her to on her birthday. During the end of class, it began to snow. A sign of winter.

Once in the garden, we climb up a giant maple tree and sit on a large branch that has a great view of the sunset. Class ended up taking all day. Lilac stretches a little and moves closer to me. I intertwine my fingers with hers. "I wish our lives weren't so complicated and busy. Then we could just have a normal love story, and not one where we can't trust many people we thought we could, or where we almost end up dying a few times." Lilac says.

"Well, if we were just ordinary people, we probably wouldn't have met. And who would save NinjaGo? There seem to be so many people trying to wipe out NinjaGo, and not really anywhere else." "Point made. I'm just still scared that your parents are right, and that I'm going to get you killed. I love you too much to ever even risk getting you hurt."

"Hey, I'm tough. I'll survive. We both will. And when all of this is over, maybe life can just be normal for us." "If there is a normality for us." "You sound like Zane with your big fancy words." "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" She says and playfully slaps my arm. "Fine, fine, I'll agree you don't sound like Zane. On one condition." "Oh? What's that?" Lilac asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That I get to kiss you." "Fine." She says, smiling just a little. And so we kiss. And then we fall out of the tree. Then I summon my dragon, but it's gold again instead of green. "What? But I don't have the golden power anymore!" I exclaim. "What your parents said must have been true! That being around me has reawoken your golden power!" Lilac exclaims.

"Awesome! Now, hold on!" "To what?!" "Me!" I pull on the reins, and the dragon flies upward extremely fast. Lilac freaks out a little bit and wraps her arms tightly around me from behind. She doesn't let go even a little, and I can tell she squeezes her eyes shut. "You can open your eyes now." I say when we get up to high altitude. She opens them, and looks at me sternly and says, "Do not EVER do that again without telling me. EVER." "Okay. Sorry." "It's fine. I am just not a surprise-loving person."

"Hey, Lilac?" I ask. "Yeah?" She says. "I need to show you something." "Okay." "First, we have to land. Can you enchant a cloud?" "Yes." She enchants a cloud, we land, and the two of us dismount. "This might be awkward." I say. I turn from facing her, and pull my shirt over my head. Lilac gasps. "How did this happen?! I thought only I had wings!"

"Well, not anymore." My wings are slightly smaller than hers, less angelic, and white gold. More, what's the word, male? I suppose?

"What do you think happened?" "I don't know. I think it might be that on the first night I met you, when you flew off, one of your feathers fell. I picked it up and have kept it ever since. When I got back to my room the night of your birthday, after being in the garden with you, it was glowing white gold. I picked it up, and was walking around my room when I tripped and fell. The feather fell on my back, and the next morning I woke up and I had wings."

"You mean to tell me," Lilac starts. "That you have had wings for over three weeks and haven't told me?" "I'm telling you now, aren't I?" "Can you fly?" "Yes."

She thinks for a second before getting an idea. "Do you want to go flying?" "Sure!" I answer. Lilac snaps and she's in her silver backless top, jumping off the cloud with her wings spread. I grab my shirt and follow her suit.

Crystal's P.O.V.

Being a school organizer is a hell of a lot more challenging than you'd think. I keep having to file different things and write this and than and blah blah blah. So after I'm done with everything, I go back to my room and go to bed early. The next morning I remember it's Saturday, so I sleep way in.

When I get up, I find Kai and everyone else in the kitchen. Zane has made a super awesome breakfast in our tiny kitchen area, consisting of bacon, omlets, scrambled eggs, sausage, muffins, coffee cake, coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and heart-shaped pancakes. HEART-SHAPED PANCAKES?!

"What's got Zane so happy?" I ask Kai, watching Zane almost prancing around the kitchen still making stuff. "Pixal's coming today. He hasn't seen her in about a month." "Cool." I reply, munching on a muffin.

"Uh, what time is it? What day is it?" Asks Lilac. She, like me and everyone else other than Zane, didn't bother to get out of her pj's. "It's like seven-fourty or something. And it's Saturday." I say. "Oh, meh- OOOOO! COFFEE CAKE!" Lilac exclaims.

I laugh. Nothing can wake my best friend up like coffee cake, and maybe also muffins, pancakes, and hot chocolate. Everyone else comes and starts to eat everything, Zane still all smiley. After all of us finally get dressed around eight-thirty and are just hanging around in the bottom floor living room area, Zane walks back into the room with a girl. She has silver hair, white skin with purple markings, electric green eyes, and a kind smile.

"Everyone, this is Pixal. She is my friend, and she is also a nindriod." "Hello. I am Pixal, Cyrus's Primary Interactive Xternal Assistant Lifeform. It is nice to see all of you again." She talks more robotically than Zane, most likely because she isn't made with the same technology and programing.

She looks at each ninja in turn, most likely scanning and analyzing them. "Hello Kai. How are you?" "I'm pretty good." "Jay, how is your new android coming along?" "Oh it's great! It should be done soon." "Cole, how is breaking that record going?" "I'm so close! Most cakes eaten in five hours! I'm trying again tomorrow." "Nya, are your repairs on the samurai suit going well?" "Yeah. Just a couple more days and she'll be as good as new!" "Lloyd, are you regaining control over your powers?" "Yes, more and more every day."

Pixal turns to me. "You are Crystal. You were known as Skylar. You have ice powers and like white chocolate so much that you stole all of the white chocolate that Cole was going to use in his cake frosting." "Hey!" Cole says, obviously annoyed. "Well, it's nice to meet you Pixal." I say, holding out my hand. She shakes it after a second of hesitation.

She then turns to Lilac. "You are Lilac Elza. You control the silver element, as well as ice, snow, fli-" She stops, seeing Lilac's unnoticed stop signal. "You and Crystal are close friends, as are you and Lloyd. But you have not slept in over thirty-six hours due to your duties as-" "As a teacher! Yeah, I've been up kind of late grading some last minute term papers and such." Lilac cuts in. Pixal clearly knows who she is, but is not able to tell she should shut up.

Lilac holds out a hand. "It's, uh, very nice to meet you. Zane has told us a lot about you." As they shake hands, I see Lilac uses magic to send Pixal a message. Probably something like 'Don't tell who I am' and whatnot. Man, she's struggling to keep this a secret.

"We are going to walk around, and later visit NinjaGo City if anyone wants to join us for that." Zane says. "It sounds great, but I think we'll sit this one out. You two enjoy yourselves." I say.

They smile and nod, then join hands and walk away. I turn to everyone else. I'm going to go do whatever the heck. Bye." "And I'm going to follow her. Bye." I say, with Lilac replying. About twenty or so years ago, we came up with a code: if one of us says we're going to go do whatever or whatever the heck or something like that, it means we need to talk in private.

We walk into a random room, closing the door. "That was an… interesting exchange." "Interesting is an understatement." Lilac says. "Look, I wanted to ask you if… if I could, uh, if I could… tell Kai about us? I think it's time he knows. Besides, I can't keep it from him if we continue dating."

Lilac bites her lip. "You make a good point, but is it the best idea? I had a vision instead of a dream last night. I saw… I saw something from the future. Garmadon, he was evil again. He was his dark angelic self, Tenebris. He was wooing with his son." "Wait, wait, back up, so Lloyd was evil in your dream?" "No, I meant Lu-*clears throat* Cal." "Oh, yeah. Go on."

"So, they had my magic, and they were covering the world in darkness. But before that, I saw them create an evil Kai and Lloyd because they knew the real us. So I think it's rather dangerous. But if you trust him enough, I say go for it. But do it privately, we shouldn't trust anyone else."

"Okay! Thank you so much!" I squeal and engulf her in a bear hug. "Crystal…can't….. breathe…" Lilac wheezes. I let go. "Oh right, sorry. Now what do you want to do?" "Hunger Games marathon?" "YESSSS!"

And we run out of the room and up the stairs to my room, where we went sugar hyper while watching all of the THG movies before falling asleep, me on the floor and her on the couch. It was so fun!


	15. Chapter 14

No one's P.O.V.

Zane and Pixal returned to the school later that night, and everyone sat down in the small loving room area to watch a movie. When Kai asked what movie they should watch, Nya jumped up, grabbed a disk, and put it into the player. The screen lit up, and The Amazing Spider-Man came on.

"Are you serious?" Crystal asked her. "Uh-huh." Nya responded. Zane and Pixal were sitting next to each other on the couch, along with Jay, Nya, and Kai. Crystal sat against the couch near Kai and next to Cole. Lilac was with Lloyd on the other side of her. At some point, somebody got popcorn.

When the movie was over, Cole said, "That was one of the most stupid movies ever." causing everyone else to throw popcorn at him. He threw back, and that started the full-on popcorn war! Boys vs. Girls.

Lilac secured the room so that magic wouldn't hurt anything, and then built up an ice fort. Kai put up walls of fire, but Nya somehow diminished them. Pixal handed everyone on her team the popcorn, Crystal and Nya threw, and Lilac built ice walls.

On the boy's team, Kai kept up the walls, Zane tried and failed to bring Lilac's fort down, Cole supplied the popcorn, and Jay and Lloyd pelted the girls with it. After an hour or so, with both sides even, all nine heard someone come into the room. When they looked up, it was the Sensei's and Misako.

"Um, hi?" Jay said. "And what have you all been doing?" Garmadon askesd. "Having a popcorn fight, sir." Pixal answered. "A…popcorn fight?" Misako questioned. "Yeah. Like a snowball fight." Cole replied. "Oh. Well, it is after one in the morning. You should all get some sleep." Sensei Wu said.

"Yes Sensei." They all said and bowed. Lilac waved a hand and the room cleaned itself up. "Come on, I'll show you to the guest room." Zane told Pixal. He took her hand and led her away. The rest of the ninja walked to their own rooms, Misako following to go to her own. Garmadon glared at his son and his son's girlfriend. "What are the glares for, brother?" Wu asked him.

"No reason." "You were glaring at your son." "Not just him." Wu thought for a moment. "You do not approve of her." "She isn't right for him. She's just going to get him killed, but he won't listen to me when I try to tell him." "It is your son's decision, whom to love and whom to hate. You do not have to approve; you can only control so much of him."

"More like none." "Why must you turn this into such a deal, Garmadon?" "Do you not see who she is? Do you not know she has prevented something from happening?" "She has prevented something, yes, but she will make up for it soon. Lloyd's brother grows more powerful and restless every day. He will come for her one day soon. The spirit smoke never lies."

Back in her room, Lilac wasn't feeling quite right. "Something is going to happen, something bad. Tomorrow." She had a predicting sense that made her feel uneasy, so she knew when it was active. "It's fine," Lilac told herself as she payed down under her bed's covers. "I'll just sleep on it." She turned out the lights and closed her eyes, hoping that her sense was wrong.

It wasn't.

The next morning was Sunday, so still no classes. Pixal left to go back to NinjaGo City, much to Zane's dismay. "I will come back soon, Zane. I promise." Pixal told him at the door. "Okay. Be safe." "I will." And she left. Zane went back inside, and started to plan out his lessons for the next day.

Crystal was pacing across her room, trying to think of how she could tell Kai about herself and her best friend. She knew she can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey, my best friend is actually Queen Lilac, and I'm actually Crystal the Snow Angel! Thought I'd mention it because we're dating!'.

"Ugh! How and I going to tell Kai?!" "Tell me what?" A voice asked her from her doorway. She froze. "Uh, um, nothing! Nothing, huh, at all!" Crystal plastered what she hoped was a convincing fake smile. "Crystal, I know you're terrible at lying. What is it?" Kai asked her gently. "Okay, okay, um, I have to, I have to tell you this one thing. It's a really important secret I've kept from you for a long time. But you have to SWEAR you won't tell anyone else about this."

"I swear I won't tell a soul." Kai said, raising his hands so she could see his fingers weren't crossed. Crystal walked over, closed the door, and sound-proofed her room. "What I'm about to tell you will hurt you, since I've kept it from you. And I'm sorry for that."

"Do you remember you told me you knew that there was something Lilac and I were keeping from you?" "Yes. That night by the fountain." "Yes. Well, can you think of anyone else in the universe named Crystal? Or anyone else with ice powers besides me, Lilac, and Zane?" "Um, yeah, isn't there an angel, the Angel of Snow, named Crystal…." Crystal bit her lip and looked down.

Kai stared at her with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me-" "Yes. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Lilac is Lilac and she wouldn't let me, and neither would my parents or brother-" "So wait, wait, hold up. YOU are Crystal, as in the Snow Angel, and Lilac is Lilac Elza? As in the Queen?" "Yes."

"Okay, wow, this is a lot to process." Kai paced a little, putting his hands on the back of his head. "You're not mad, are you?" Crystal asked him softly. He turned to her. "No, no, of course not! I'm just surprised. Does anyone else know?" "Lloyd." "Oh, right, should have expected that."

Kai walked back over and took Crystal's hands in his own. "This is, just, this is amazing! I mean, you're amazing! Do you have wings like Lilac?" "Um, not exactly." She used a spell to make all of the cloth on her back disappear for a few minutes. It revealed the small stumps where her wings had been. "Oh, Crystal. Oh my God."

Kai reached out and ran his fingers gently along one of them. Crystal flinched, not hard, but still did. "When did this happen?"

"Chen. When they first kidnapped me, they cut them off. But they left little stumps so I would always be reminded of the fact that I was weak enough to allow it to happen. Then later I used a spell to wipe the memory of me, as me, and make them think I was Skylar. The real Skylar, I had a small run-in with her about three months before I was kidnapped. We fought some nindroids off together, and she cracked open the ground and disappeared after we beat them."

Crystal made the cloth reappear onto her back. "Okay. I told you. I feel accomplished, proud, and actually a little bit dizzy." Kai smiled. "Do you want to go somewhere?" "Like where?" "The city. You haven't been there for more than a few minutes." She smiled. "Sure." They held hands and walked out of her room, ready to just be normal young adults for a while.

Lilac was bored. Her predicting sense had been bothering her all night and all morning, and she couldn't find something to do. So, she went into the library to find something to read.

Once there, she looked through many of the shelves before sitting down with a huge stack of history books, spell books, magic textbooks, and a book called 'Generations of Magic' that seemed appealing. She spread out on a small couch, almost like a love seat, with her many books and read for the next while.

She read into the night, changing positions often as something else to keep her busy besides the reading. Late that night, around eleven or so, she was standing with the 'Generations of Magic' book on a table. It was a family tree of sorts, one that traced elemental magic through all generations. The book itself had magic in its seams, in its words, in its drawings.

She turned from the speed element page to the fire element page. There was the original master of fire, then his daughter, then her son, then his son, his daughter, Kai's father, and then Kai. Kai was of the eighth generation of fire.

On the next page was water. Nya was of the seventh generation. Then lightning. Jay was of the tenth generation. Earth, Cole was of the fifth generation. Then there was ice and snow. Zane and Pixal were at the side, as they were not born with their powers.

Crystal's grandmother, Khione, was the original master of ice and snow. Then Crystal's mother, an angel called Azura, had the powers. Crystal's father is the archangel Ithurial. After their mother Crystal and her brother Sephard, or Seph, inherited the magic. Lilac was mentioned off to the side, showing a small connection with the ice element.

She turned the page. Lilac was at the middle of the book. The left page had a gold border, and the words were written in gold. They seemed to shine, giving a magical effect. This was the page showing the bloodline of the first spinjitsu master. It showed him, then Garmadon and Wu, and then Lloyd. A small line connected Misako and Garmadon, Lloyd's line coming from the one connecting his parents. Garmadon's name, however, was partially dark black-purple.

On the right page, an inky black-purple color wrote words and created a rather frightening border. This page was that of the Overlord's, who appearance had a bloodline. He had a son, Clouse. That made sense, since Clouse knew the dark arts and was pure evil. But he had a daughter…

When she saw the daughter's name she sent an outburst of ice, snow, and frost in an almost snowflake-like design from her feet, then dropped the book. At that time Lloyd had been walking into the room. "Lilac? Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head without turning to him. He walked over to her on the ice as she picked up the book and set it back on the table. Lilac squinted like she was holding back tears. "Look at the black page. At the third generation." She told him.

Lloyd leaned over and looked. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. "But, but that's not possible! It can't be possible! You aren't evil!" Lloyd was almost as shocked as Lilac.

Because Clouse's daughter was Lilac Elza, and she was supposed to be evil.


	16. Note(Please read)

Hi everyone! It's LilacLuna14. I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but I don't have any excuse. I just haven't. I've been rereading this story, and I don't like it as much as I used to. So, I've decided to restart it. I'll upload the restart fairly soon, so this is just a heads-up. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
